O Pecado De Sesshomaru Parte III
by GueixadasTerrasdoOeste
Summary: A promessa de ter Natsu transformada em meio youkai faz Sesshomaru a aceitar a proposta de Urasue, nem que para isso precise se desfazer da Tenseiga, estaria ele apaixonado por uma simples humana? Ou apenas uma fraqueza dos varões de sua raça?


DISCLAIMERS:

eu mal tenho onde morar, vou lá ser dona, associada, acionista ou sei lá o que mais de IY, fala sério? Pois é tudo, tudo, tudo da MUIÉ DE OLHIM PUXADIS heeh...(EU QUERO TER OLHOS PUXADOS), exceto a linda, fofa, danada da Natsu!!! Espero que curtam esta última parte de minha primeira trilogia envolvendo Sesshomaru, a segunda trilogia a caminho em breve:)

Todos os direitos reservados a querida Rumiko Takahashi que nos fez adorar orelhinhas, e se arrepiar a cada instante que ouvimos: SENTA!!!

_Quero mudar o mundo, cruzar os céus e nada temer...Séculos passam num segundo, num brilho de um sorriso tem a força que me guia, é o paraíso..._

_Sempre em busca de uma nova emoção, atravessando a escuridão, de repente: a luz do amor ilumina o coração, tudo parece se transformar, água, o fogo, a terra e o ar, a vida ganha um novo sentido, uma nova emoção, um novo colorido..._

_Quero mudar o mundo, caminhar sem olhar pra trás, hoje eu encontrei a paz, nas asas de um sonho, não vou me perder jamais da minha mente, um novo mundo a nossa frente nada vai fazer parar se você me amar...O mundo inteiro vai mudar, é o paraíso..."_

A lua nova estava meio que escondida num nevoeiro de outono, um pequeno séqüito de dez ou doze samurais, reunidos em volta de uma fogueira, tentava em vão afugentar o frio, entre o calor que emanava do sakê, e das chamas simultaneamente. Ao fundo um irrisório vilarejo podia ser divisado. Nada muito diferente do que ele vinha conhecendo nos últimos tempos, exceto que ao fim da desembocadura que originava uma picada além da floresta, jazia uma árvore milenar que trazia preso a ela o corpo de um selvagem, um abominável e outrora descontrolado meio youkai, conhecido apenas como: Inuyasha.

Não gosto deste lugar, Chou.

Ah, cale a boca Outa, o _Hanyou_ desta árvore não faz mal a mais ninguém...Veja, o samurai embriagado arremessou uma pedra, que atingiu em cheio a fronte do demônio, em seguida ricocheteada por uma espécie de barreira lilás até então invisível, que a despedaçou no chão como se fosse vidro frágil; num segundo, morto, dormindo, lacrado...

Você quis dizer, inofensivo.

_Covarde..._

Uma terceira voz, sutil, e delicada, mesmo assim autoritária, foi ouvida acima dos urros e cantigas de bêbados, na alta madrugada.

Exatamente. Respondeu o samurai sem se virar, e ao menos perceber de onde o som da voz emergia. Enquanto naquele caminhar leve, elegante, praticamente inaudível ele surgiu.

Vejo que estão tendo uma bela festa por aqui...Sesshomaru ironizou. Todavia, nunca ouviram falar de que se deve respeito aos mortos?

Quem pensa que é, **_ô do lacinho amarelo_**? O que parecia ser o líder do séqüito se levantou, entre gargalhadas ruidosas a cerca do comentário maldoso, colocando a mão direita sobre a bainha da espada, e dirigindo-se com ar insidioso ao misterioso ser de cabelos prateados ofuscantes a luz do luar, passou a fitar Sesshomaru no fundo dos olhos.

Apenas alguém que acredita, que este lugar deveria ser varrido da presença de criaturas inferiores, como vocês.

Che-chefe, ele é um youkai! Alertou um dos homens, de fato o que parecia mais sensato, e aterrorizado de todos.

_Hou_, assim me ofende. Sesshomaru tornou num sorriso de prazer, enfim um pouco de diversão, depois de dias e dias de puro tédio. Sou Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste, meio irmão deste inútil, a quem estão perturbando com tanto barulho!!!Pausa. Portanto: _morram!!!_

Uma nuvem tóxica se espalhou por sobre a roda de samurais, enquanto que num ataque veloz com suas garras, Sesshomaru reduziu o grupo a cinzas.

Fiz isso não por você Inuyasha, mas sim pela memória de nosso _Pai..._

Ele disse, enquanto pela primeira vez em três anos aproximava-se do local onde o meio irmão youkai, estaria fadado a repousar por toda eternidade.

Não sei ao certo o que vim fazer aqui, apenas senti que era preciso, e finalmente chegada a hora; e vendo-o agora assim: imprestável, alvo de risos e lendas, percebo, o quão tolo foi, ao se deixar envolver por aquela maldita humana.

Uma flecha, exatamente como Jaken me contou, no entanto o suficiente para aplacar algo que jamais fui capaz de faze-lo como desejava, Inuyasha; mesmo quando em trégua, nosso pai me pediu que o instruísse...Devo odiá-lo por isso? Ou apenas sentir pena?

_Hanyou_, jamais será um youkai completo, como tanto queria...

Mesmo assim, sou obrigado a admitir: neste momento é a única criatura com quem posso falar, sem que eu tema ser apontado como fraco, ou derrotado.

É Inuyasha, se estivesse vivo poderia rir de mim, pois também fui abatido. Mas não por uma flecha de uma reles sacerdotisa; e sim pelo olhar de uma humana, _uma humana_...

Era isso.Ele havia confessado, ponto final e saiu.

Se houvesse voltado o olhar uma vez sequer, Sesshomaru teria percebido que as orelhas de Inuyasha teriam dado a impressão de se moverem por um breve instante, enquanto novamente uma áurea de luz era projetada para além do corpo inerte preso a árvore.

**INUYASHA_: EPIS"DIO DE HOJE: "O PECADO DE SESSHOMARU, O GRANDE SEGREDO ENFIM REVELADO", ÚLTIMA PARTE_**

_**Sengoku Jidai, 1453**_

Sob o olhar de predador, Sesshomaru havia enfim descoberto o que tanto desejava: sua busca havia tido início cerca de três anos antes. Uma aventura solitária, que o mantinha afastado de suas terras por um período jamais tão prolongado, mesmo assim por nenhum instante havia sentido vontade de desistir da empreitada.

As horas viraram dias, os dias viraram meses, os meses viraram anos, e quando estava preste a perder as esperanças, foi pego por um golpe de sorte obra do acaso.

Então lá estava ele naquele minuto, em plena tarde de primavera observando uma indefesa borboleta de cabelos azuis pálido, rodopiando inocente no ar em volta de uma antiga, e muito florida cerejeira.

Os misteriosos caminhos pelo qual havia percorrido, levaram sua jornada particular aos confins do Japão, de fato até as províncias do sul, entre vales montanhosos e praias praticamente desertas, idílio onde finalmente ele a havia descoberto: tão meiga e plácida como que a espera-lo desde o primeiro instante.

Uma linda meio youkai, era capaz de reconhecer pelo cheiro, que trazia no olhar não a crueldade, ou lascívia das tantas outras que em vão teria sacrificado, mas sim o ar doce de quem se deslumbrava com pequenos presentes da natureza, como aquele dia ameno, e o perfume das _sakuras._

É você... Sussurrou, saindo de traz da árvore, e num salto perfeito Sesshomaru a alcançou na galha mais alta, e firme da árvore centenária.

Oh, de onde veio? Ela bateu as asas rapidamente, soltando com o susto um dos ramos de flores, que havia colhido da cerejeira. E o que faz aqui?

A observo. Não é o suficiente?

Não o conheço. A jovem se tornou lépida, e passou a bater as asas numa atitude nervosa, voando para metros adiante, seguida no rastro pelo príncipe com lua tatuada na testa.

Mas eu a quero. Ele a impeliu de se mover, permanecendo por mais de dois ou três segundos estático no ar, enquanto a segurava pelos ombros e a fitava nos olhos cinza esmaecidos, tão cativantes e parecidos com os de Natsu, com aqueles cílios fartos que lhe emprestavam a encantadora expressão angelical; responsável por toda a confusão de sentimentos que o havia enredado, tal uma teia invisível do qual não podia mais se libertar, enquanto não visse satisfeitos todos seus propósitos e desejos.

Ela piscou, e Sesshomaru novamente experimentou a brevidade inocente, que irradiava daquela criatura pura em veste verde translúcida, repleta de mimosos bordados brilhantes, como pérolas jovens colhidas do fundo do mar.

Co-como assim? Meu pai não me deixa falar com estranhos. Ela rebateu, enquanto tentava inutilmente embaraça-lo com seus parcos poderes cinéticos, que criavam a ilusão de ambos estarem cercados por milhares de mariposas, borboletas e libélulas prestes a atacar. Enquanto comprimia temerosa a têmpora, e apertava as pálpebras, numa atitude que denotava toda a fragilidade de meio demônio, livre de treinamentos rígidos; e isso o fez rir, rir de verdade, a valer, não como troça, mas sim de puro prazer.

Eu não serei um estranho para você, meio youkai.

Numa tentativa desesperada, então a youkai expeliu pela narina, polens, dezenas, centenas milhares, uma chuva inteira deles; muito provavelmente os que vinha aspirando nas últimas horas, e que lhe serviriam como última defesa, ou arma secreta, quem sabe? Incapazes de provocarem em Sesshomaru, nada além de suaves cócegas, bem como uma desapropriada vontade de espirrar.

De fato até muito íntimos. Sorriso. Vamos me diga, como se chama?

Otsu.

Ironia, ironia e ironia.

Uma estação do ano, bom.Pausa, enquanto a dedicava um olhar mais intenso, quase acolhedor. Para que perder tempo com jogos inúteis, não vê que sou um youkai superior, logo impossível de se ver livre de mim, Otsu?

Si-sim... Ela balbuciou delicada por um instante fascinada, por aquele lindo demônio com olhos dourados, e expressão impenetrável, com o coração meio humano a palpitar como nunca, ao ser tocada de maneira jamais antes experimentada até o momento.

Perfeito. Sou Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste, e você Otsu: a minha doce presa...

A linda borboleta, de asas azuis celestes, com gotas de prata nas pontas, não teve tempo de ao menos suspirar uma última vez, pois com uma delicada e certeira mordida no pescoço, feneceu de imediato nos braços do príncipe youkai.

Ele apenas sorriu, enquanto o sol brilhou intenso no céu, e a brisa do mar assanhou os cabelos longos.

E o ramo de _sakura_? Caiu ao chão, guardando em si, o derradeiro fragmento de vida da meio youkai.

Sesshomaru, youkai completo superior, único herdeiro do vasto domínio das Terras do Oeste, filho de _Inutaisho_ o Grande Cão Branco. Belo, jovem, importante, guerreiro invencível e solitário, facilmente identificado pelas vestes imaculadas, cabelos prateados e a lua crescente tatuada na testa, bem como a longa cauda que carrega sobre o ombro, dispositivo que o permite assumir sua verdadeira identidade, que como a de seu pai, também é a de um cão branco, ainda que em dimensões relativamente menores: coisa de quinze metros apenas, segundo eu soube.

Seu único desgosto é tolerar a presença de um bastardo na família, concebido durante um instante de fraqueza do pai, e a donzela _Izayou_: humana que o enlouqueceu de paixão e desejo, deixando como regalo para o clã, um rebelde _Hanyou_, intempestivo, indomável, insensato e inseguro. Lacrado há cerca de três anos numa árvore sagrada, por uma _Miko_ de nome Kikyou, antiga guardiã da _Jóia de Quatro Almas_, cuja morte teria sido causada pelo próprio irmão do senhor Sesshomaru, ex-amante da sacerdotisa.

Sua frieza e discrição, consideradas como uma combinação perfeita, foi capaz de dedica-lo a fama de um dos mais temidos youkais de toda Ásia.

E isso é tudo, o que consegui obter de informações acerca de Sesshomaru, o youkai que assassinou friamente Otsu, sua única filha, senhor.

O pequeno grilo, com mais ou menos uma polegada de altura, havia passado a última semana entrando em contato com as mais diversas fontes que pudessem fornecer dados, a respeito do misterioso youkai invasor, que durante o período de crisálida do chefe daquele clã, havia penetrado em seus afastados domínios, e lhe roubado o tesouro que possuía de mais caro: Otsu, a donzela meio youkai responsável por purificar as Terras do Sul, bem como as plantações de todos vilarejos daquela região.

Como vestal, jamais poderia se casar; logo Kanorumaru havia em primeira hipótese pensado em a jovem ter sido morta, por ter de pronto descartado a possibilidade de uma aliança com algum youkai, disposto a unir forças com as Terras do Sul, e que fascinado pela beleza da borboleta, havia-na abatido num instante de cólera e ciúme.

No entanto ao ouvir Toba narrar sobre o ódio, e rancor que o então Sesshomaru nutria pelo próprio irmão, tal conclusão foi imediatamente rechaçada.

Então o quê mais? Sua única filha, um tesouro de inocência e bondade, havia sido exterminada apenas com fins predatórios?

Ele tinha sérias dúvidas.

Era um poderoso youkai que antes de completar a muda, havia sido desperto de seu sono de três anos, para ser alertado da repentina morte de Otsu.

De pronto chegou a pensar numa reunião de toda a tropa de youkais e vassalos, que liderados por ele, poderiam invadir facilmente as Terras do Oeste... Mas passada a semana mais difícil de tão longa existência, Kano acabou por optar por uma segunda via: investigar a vida de Sesshomaru, e seus verdadeiros motivos, motivos estes, que teriam levado para sempre a alegria e fertilidade daquelas terras, considerada por muitos como sagrada.

Lamento, mas isso foi tudo o que consegui descobrir, Kanorumaru Sama. Gostaria de tê-lo ajudado mais; todavia ao que parece esse jovem mantém um perfil muito discreto, é nômade, às vezes seguido por um servo chamado Jaken e uma criatura estranha com duas cabeças, que utiliza como montaria, e nada mais.

De resto: relacionamentos, intrigas e inimigos, ele parece guardar segredo muito bem. Ainda que esteja constantemente envolvido em lutas, não sei se tem algum adversário em particular realmente confiável capaz de unir-se ao senhor contra o príncipe em sua destruição e vingança.

Desculpe interromper a conversa, mas não pude deixar de perceber a gravidade do assunto. Uma voz grave surgiu na entrada da caverna, onde o corpo de Kano ainda desabrochando do casulo, permitia apenas a visão de sua enorme anatomia de mariposa e parte das asas rubras abertas. Um fragmento de luz, contudo, penetrava o grande vão, que apesar de se tratar de uma gruta marinha o interior lembrava um grande palácio mítico, repleto de ouro e conchas e tesouros naufragados. Ao longo, com o reflexo sobre as costas, uma pele de babuíno branco pode então ser finalmente vista. Gostaria de servi-lo em seus propósitos senhor, também tenho contas a acertar com este príncipe, a família dele está praticamente extinta. E ele em se tratando do último varão seria um excelente negócio se finalmente fosse eliminado. Pausa e uma mesura ao se aproximar do youkai borboleta, com o joelho tocando o chão....E se me permitisse adoraria ajuda-lo em sua revanche.

E o que quer, youkai em pele de babuíno? Não me parece muito forte.

As aparências enganam, alteza. Todavia não desejo muito, apenas absorver o príncipe do Oeste, e seus poderes indescritíveis. Asseguro que não irá se arrepender se fizermos um acordo...

E como se chama?

Naraku, alteza.

Conforto era bom, até mesmo para um youkai, satisfeito por retornar ao que chamava de lar após três anos vagando a ermo, o _futon _macio era o paraíso se assim pudesse definir.

Com os olhos cerrados, uma sutil sonolência, podia recobrar os momentos finais de sua aventura pessoal, quando entregara o corpo ilusoriamente pungente aos cuidados da bruxa _Urasue._

Num raio que cortou os céus, ele surgiu, o dia ainda brilhava, todavia não mais com tanta magnitude, portanto sua presença pairando levemente entre as nuvens, enquanto aterrissava próximo à cabana, havia roubado a cena do espetáculo eterno lilás e alaranjado do pôr-do-sol.

_Urasue!_ Gritou naquele tom austero e forte.

Pensava que havia desistido. Ela revidou de imediato, emergindo da tapera, com um cajado na mão direita. Afinal, faz mais de três anos que nos encontramos.

Digamos que meu "gosto" não é tão fácil de ser satisfeito.

Entendo perfeitamente. A feiticeira ironizou, enquanto observava a jovem de cabelos azuis em vestes ricas, e longas asas, segura entre os braços do príncipe. Mas pelo visto achou o que procurava.

Sesshomaru permaneceu em silêncio, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

Muito bonita, mas as orelhas humanas, mostram que realmente é uma meio youkai, ainda que de uma linhagem importante.

Ela é do sul.

Qual o nome?

Desta vez ele riu com certo prazer: Otsu.

Leve-a para dentro, preciso começar os preparativos imediatamente, enquanto o corpo dela ainda preserva os vestígios de uma morte recente. Pausa. Houve resistência?

Pouca, esperava mais.

Contra um youkai como você rapaz, somente uma insensata como _Anija..._

Sesshomaru a fuzilou com o olhar: Não fale o nome desta criatura novamente, se quiser viver mulher. Disse em meio tom.

A bruxa soltou uma gargalhada: Desculpe se o ofendi, saiu sem querer .

Ele a seguiu até uma pira, onde a bruxa depositou alguns pós de cheiro forte, que fizeram-no desviar o rosto era suscetível a cheiros, às vezes espirrava, outras permanecia por instantes brevemente entorpecidoe uma fumaça avermelhada subiu, num tom incrível quase vinho, rubro.

O que está fazendo?

_Urasue_ não falou, apenas estendeu a mão esquerda a Sesshomaru e a apertou por dois ou três minutos, e com o bastão de madeira, apenas um galho retorcido fez a jovem levitar do colo do youkai até a beira da pira em chamas, pairando sobre ela com as asas abertas, como se prestes novamente a flutuar, os cabelos longos esvoaçantes enquanto as vestes balançavam como que erguidas por mãos invisíveis.

Oh... Ele não conseguiu conter o espanto.

No outro minuto, o corpo entrou em queda livre, e passou a arder entre as chamas.

Por um segundo, não mais do que isso, ele teve a nítida impressão de tê-la visto soluçar e derramar uma lágrima.

Impossível, estava morta, tinha plena certeza disso.

E agora?

Vá para casa, ela irá queimar por sete dias e sete noites, até nada mais restar de sua natureza youkai. Então poderei molda-la como barro, e os ossos de sua amante, Natsu. Traga-a para mim maculada da virgindade, e sem vida. Sesshomaru piscou. Entendeu bem?

Sim.

O Senhor das Terras do Oeste já havia se virado, quando a ouviu dizer: Hei, não está esquecendo nada, rapaz?

Como?

O pagamento.

_Tenseiga?_

__Ainda não, afinal não sou tão tolo. O negócio ainda não chegou ao fim, mas confie em minha palavra, costumo cumpri-la.

Feiticeiras não confiam nem na sombra, que dirá num youkai.

Duvida de mim, mulher? Ele a ergueu pelo pescoço, enquanto os olhos se tornavam tochas flamejantes, e as presas longas sobressaíam de seus lábios finos.

De-Desculpe.

Estarei aqui em sete dias.

E da mesma maneira que chegou: cortando os céus, ele partiu, mas desta vez à luz da lua.

Com uma alegria impossível de ser disfarçada, Jaken havia-no recebido, o que provocara em Sesshomaru quase que de imediato, uma estranha sensação de incômodo, que o príncipe era capaz de jurar: não experimentava desde que havia partido do castelo coisa de três anos atrás.

Oh, finalmente senhor!!! Eu-ham,quero dizer, todos nós sentimos sua falta. O servo praticamente saltitava em seu rastro.

Verdade?

Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem: nada de invasões, arruaças, exceto pela presença de dois ou três youkais inferiores que estiveram vagando por estes lados em busca de comida. O pequeno youkai estufou o peito. Jaken cuidou de tudo muito bem.

Sesshomaru brincou, rindo de soslaio: Então está querendo insinuar que não sou cauteloso com as terras de meu pai?

Oh, não, de modo algum, Jaken jamais pensaria isto do senhor... _Ai, esta foi por pouco, eu e minha boca grande. _Deve estar cansado, deseja um banho, jantar?

Irei passar somente esta noite em casa, o suficiente para verificar se tudo realmente está como deixei, mas sim adoraria um banho e comida.

Ham, de que tipo? Ele gaguejou, da última vez que havia servido seu mestre ele solicitara uma humana, mas no fim preferira jantar peixe e sakê.

Vinho e peixe.

_Melhor não comentar..._Como preferir senhor.

Estarei em minha câmara.

De início apenas um leve sopro, como se uma pena acariciasse a face fria do youkai, depois uma respiração de cansaço pode ser identificada, então ele tentou abrir os olhos. Uma estranha sensação, de que estivera novamente adormecido por um período além do desejado, o arrebatou.

_Se Jaken não me acordou quando devia..._

Mas a surpresa o pegou de súbito: estava deitado num _futon_ humilde, a chama de um fogareiro crepitando enquanto desenhava no teto rústico, formas gigantescas distorcidas, e oferecia uma luz torpe amarelada, ao ambiente curiosamente familiar. Podia sentir sobre a pele o contato de um tecido áspero, todavia muito limpo, simplesmente despejado, e mais nada. A cabeça girava num torvelinho, como que abatido por algum inimigo invisível a engolfa-lo no olho de um furacão.

Olá?

A voz sussurrada e muito doce perguntou.

Você? O youkai se assustou enquanto num movimento, que acabou por acreditar ter sido um tanto quanto brusco, tentou se erguer da confortável posição em que estivera recostado até então.

Vou pegar um pouco de água.

Espere. Retrucou, segurando-a pelo pulso, numa atitude que a impediu de se afastar de seu campo de visão. Co-como vim parar aqui?

Não se lembra?

Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Três dias atrás estava chovendo muito, já era noite e eu acabava de voltar do vilarejo, quando o encontrei desacordado próximo da cabana, assim, coisa de dez metros.

Ele cerrou os olhos numa vã tentativa de reconstruir a cena na mente, enquanto placidamente ela continuava a narrar o modo pouco comum, que o havia encontrado: Suas roupas estavam encharcadas, e davam a impressão de que não as trocava há dias, ou que pelo menos estaria viajando vestido com elas, há um bom tempo. Admito que fiquei surpresa, senhor, não esperava voltar a vê-lo nunca mais. Pelo menos não nesta vida.

Sesshomaru suspirou, então o castelo, Jaken não passara tudo de alucinação? Mais uma vez ele tentou recobrar a mente, e as imagens soltas de início começaram a se agrupar, e ganharem novo sentido.

Agora me lembro: mas parece-me tão absurdo que fica de difícil de acreditar. Está-me vindo um fragmento, de que fui colocado em algo como uma tipóia de bambu e galhas, e arrastado para dentro desta cabana por _você..._

Ela apenas riu tímida, e se sentou novamente ao lado dele por um instante mais do que prolongado, de modo que o assunto inicial que o levara a interroga-la, veio à tona: a propósito, on-onde estão minhas vestes?

Ah, bem aqui, aguarde só um minuto que vou apanha-las. Sabe jamais vi algo tão fino e requintado, mas não se preocupe, tomei cuidado direitinho. Não estraguei nada, nem um fiozinho sequer, eu juro.

Ele se recostou à parede: acabrunhado, ruborizado até; não era idiota, e havia percebido desde o primeiro instante que estava nu, entretanto a realidade era pior do que a esperada: pois como areia, numa ampulheta quebrada, seus planos davam a impressão de se dissolverem entre os dedos. Algo de errado havia acontecido, e era capaz de pressentir, iria mudar todo o sentido dos desejos que tanto acalentara.

Não foi isto o que dizer.

Não? Ela pareceu inocente, com os longos cílios piscando, então uma tocha se partiu espalhando faíscas vermelhas na cabana, oferecendo uma luz muito mais intensa ao pequeno cômodo. E enfim Sesshomaru a viu, estava diferente, levemente mudada. Impressionante como esta, era uma condição tão particular aos humanos, podia-se observa-los numa temporada de um jeito, e na próxima o tempo e os próprios sinais fugazes da mortalidade, já os teria emprestado novas marcas num constante ar de mutação. O rosto parecia mais anguloso, definido, os cabelos totalmente soltos estavam mais domados, e o corpo assumira curvas arredondadas, como que redesenhado por um artista habilidoso, capaz de aperfeiçoa-la as formas, todavia sem molesta-la da essência virginal. Fascinante. Fascinante.

E o cheiro? O cheiro que havia-no entontecido três anos antes, também havia modificado, transmutado para algo entre doce e intenso, terrivelmente mais sedutor e embriagante. Era seu fim. Ele sabia. Tinha certeza. Era seu fim, os youkais dos quatro cantos poderiam comemorar. Era o fim de Sesshomaru, de Sesshomaru como todos conheciam, pelo menos.

_Humana._

Então já sabe do meu segredo?

Segredo?Qual?

_Ela não pode ser assim tão estúpida, ou jamais teria me envolvido tanto, só pode estar fingindo._

De que eu sou...

Um youkai? A jovem de olhos cinzentos cativantes, abriu um largo e muito dócil sorriso, o que o minou inteiramente de suas defesas, de uma maneira tal, que ele jamais havia imaginado ser alguém capaz de fazer até o momento.

Isso.

Eu sempre soube, desde o primeiro instante. Pausa. Ora senhor, assim me ofende. Não sou uma simplória, tola o bastante, para confundi-lo com um mero mortal. Ela se curvou próxima ao rosto dele. Quer que eu pegue suas roupas agora?

Não teve medo? A pergunta não se referia aos três dias, que Natsu afirmava, estaria cuidando dele em _Meu Paraíso_. Mas sim remontava ao primeiro encontro, que agora muito desconcertado, e até mesmo se sentindo encurralado, era obrigado a declinar em prol da sagacidade, e audácia da donzela. Tinha de ser honesto: estava de mãos atadas.

_Criatura singular._

Porque? Deveria? Por acaso lhe fiz algum mal? Ela parafraseava o primeiro dia.

Hum...

Sei que é um youkai temido senhor, todavia nunca me pareceu um bárbaro, capaz de desejar-me como alimento a saciar-lhe a fome pura e simplesmente; ou teria cometido o homicídio, no primeiro momento em que me viu saindo do lago nua naquela noite...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, Natsu não era apenas bela, misteriosa, e independente, sua mente também parecia brilhante, brilhante demais para uma simples humana.

Faz idéia de quem eu seja?

Novamente ela o enfeitiçou com aquele sorriso meigo, dócil, quase infantil. E os olhos, que pareciam assimilar um novo tipo de fogo? Um ardor que ele identificou como maturidade, feminilidade e uma sutil pitada de provocação, era marota também. Vestes imaculadas, cabelos prateados, lua tatuada na testa, pele alva sobre o ombro, mordida no lábio, e o rosto mais belo entre todos os youkais do mundo?Ou fiquei louca de vez, ou é Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste, filho de _Inutaisho_ a quem meus pais serviram com lealdade e carinho.

Absurdo, inacreditável, mas ele entregou um sorriso.

Fiquei muito preocupada, senhor. Ela assumiu o tempo todo relaxada, como se soubesse em seu íntimo que ele era incapaz de ofende-la. Uma segurança inexplicável, mas que estivera presente consigo desde o dia em que o encontrara ferido junto ao lago, e mais: havia-na acompanhado como um sinal de esperança durante todos aqueles anos, em que estivera esperando-no voltar à _Meu Paraíso_. Um resquício de certeza, que fazia-na acreditar firmemente, iria tornar a vê-lo. Sua febre estava muito alta, e moro num local muito afastado, fui obrigada a tentar de tudo. Subitamente a jovem recolheu o punho, algo a alertava que não deveria contá-lo de que num momento de desespero total, havia feito uma leve fissura no próprio pulso, permitindo que gotas de seu sangue fossem misturadas a uma antiga infusão, ensinamentos de sua mãe, ungüento para youkais, inseridas em seus lábios de demônio, pelos próprios de donzela. Mas felizmente, posso me sentir mais aliviada agora, parece que finalmente está cedendo. Preciso ser sincera: estou muito cansada, todavia sei que ainda precisa de mim, e não irei repousar enquanto não estiver prontamente restabelecido, meu lorde.

Sesshomaru. Ele permitiu num impulso, antes de se dar conta que havia falado sem pensar. Jamais humano algum havia recebido tal licença, ela seria a primeira, a única.

Natsu assentiu. De início foi difícil encontrar a causa da febre. Seu corpo ardia, e transpirava ao mesmo tempo, que parecia sacudido por calafrios mortais. Tudo muito confuso, praticamente simultâneo, alternado. Acredito o frio ter sido devido à chuva, no qual dava a impressão, Sesshomaru ela não abriu mão do direito adquirido estar mergulhado há horas; contudo foi somente quando tirei suas roupas que pude notar uma enormidade de esporos de uma planta, que sei ser muito venenosa.Um tipo de orquídea selvagem originária do sul, bastante utilizada na fabricação de venenos para dardos, e flechas de samurais. Aqui também, ela se curvou e os lábios de ambos quase se roçaram, então recuou tímida, em suas narinas havia uma infinidade delas. E ham, Natsu deu uma breve risadinha levando a palma da mão direita à boca rosada, vai achar gozado, mas não parava de espirrar um minuto sequer. Nunca vi aquilo. Era espirro o tempo todo, foi engraçado.

Natsu continuou rindo inocente, iluminada por aquela áurea que o seduzira, enredara, e o fizera deseja-la para sempre.

_Criança._

Ainda bem que o encontrei a tempo, mais algumas horas e... Lágrimas então contrastaram com a cena de leveza que vinha oferecendo até o momento; e ele se sentiu confuso mais uma vez, perdido. Uma mulher chorando, e chorando por sua causa? Fiquei com tanto medo, assustada, nem imagina quanto... Ela agora não apenas chorava, soluçava, o rosto avermelhado escondido entre as mãozinhas pequenas e gentis.

Então ele a tocou. Mesmo sem perceber, ele a tocou, mesmo sem querer ele a tocou, mesmo sem poder se controlar, ele a tocou.

Mentira: desejava, desejava toca-la, mostrar-lhe que era um youkai, e satisfazer suas vontades mais primárias naquele exato segundo, e ela nem poderia lutar contra. Mas era incapaz, Natsu não era comum, era delicada e meiga, por isso o afago, o afago de um ser versado em artes marciais e sedução, conhecedor de que uma mera carícia seria o suficiente para aplacar a dor, que a jovem transparecia no coração, e despertar algo muito diferente do sentimento de tristeza que lhe roubava a tranqüilidade; algo que iria surtir em furor, vontade, fome, e plenitude.

Os dedos longos, com unhas afiadas apenas a roçar-lhe a pele, afastaram as mãos da jovem e passaram a contornar o rosto bonito, como que demarcando territórios, que somente ele Sesshomaru iria dominar e conhecer: _minha. Minha humana._ O som que se tornou um mantra, uma melodia, uma canção se repetiu infinitamente em sua cabeça._ Minha, minha humana, minha humana._

Obrigado. Ele sussurrou, enquanto como que a enfeitiça-la com os olhos dourados emanados de uma luz distinta, melancólica, quente, Sesshomaru a atraiu em sua direção. As presas praticamente a mostra em lábios finos, molhados com um leve traço de saliva, convidativos, ternos irresistíveis. Obrigado Natsu. O príncipe repetiu encantador quando pôde experimenta-la, completamente reclinada, sobre o próprio peito desnudo, ardente em fogo de demônio, e todo o resto também. Era sua prisioneira, cativa, podia senti-la: rendida, indefesa, o hálito quente de lábios ainda mais agradáveis, por reconhecer completamente intocados à sua mercê, e...

Vou pegar suas roupas, senh-Sesshomaru. Ela gaguejou conseguindo desvencilhar-se, quando percebeu que as intenções do youkai, iam muito além de um simples beijo, convidavam-na para a cama, e a noite. Era novo, muito novo, por isso fugiu, e o príncipe entendeu num aceno mudo, enquanto lutava para controlar a própria respiração, e esconder o vermelho dos olhos em chamas.

Quando amava, era mais do que o belo Sesshomaru, entregava-se parcialmente a sua mutação para youkai completo. E ela teria de se acostumar com essa realidade, por isso concedeu que a jovem se afastasse, iria conversar a respeito e ainda sobrariam três dias até o retorno à casa de _Urasue._ Seriam dias e noites de puro idílio, como na época em que nos braços de uma _dayu_ youkai havia descoberto o sexo. Mais: seria muito mais, seria paixão, ele sabia: era paixão.

Sesshomaru? A jovem se voltou sorrindo sobre o ombro, o rosto afogueado, o ar novamente travesso, que o prendia como o mais poderoso encantamento já dirigido a um youkai. Gostei de vê-lo usando o laço, pausasinal de que não me esqueceu.

De fato, não esqueci. Foi incapaz de mentir.

Mas como ficou doente? Por que veio me procurar, ao invés de buscar ajuda no castelo?

Shh...Posso ser seu hóspede, mas ainda sou seu _Senhor_, chega de perguntas por esta noite. Amanhã conversaremos sobre isso.

Está bem.

Entregue minhas roupas e venha dormir. Sinto que já é muito tarde.

Não posso, só tenho este _futon. _É seu.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha como que a procurar o local onde ela estaria dormindo, ou pelo menos cochilando, enquanto cuidava de sua súbita intempérie. Onde têm ficado menina?

Ao seu lado.

Resposta inesperada, reações inesperadas, nudez inesperada. Ele a tomou nos braços, revelando-se em toda sua altura, beleza e majestade sem reservas ou resquícios. As mãos delas foram erguidas para o topo da cabeça, enquanto levitaram alguns centímetros do chão. Mas ele não a beijou, ou violentou, apenas a abraçou, como jamais havia abraçado criatura viva em sua vida, fosse o que fosse, ou quem fosse, apenas: Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, feiticeira de youkais. Feiticeira deste youkai, fique comigo agora, aqui, nesta noite ou serei capaz de mata-la, macula-la e quebrar-lhe minha promessa.Venha enquanto é seguro, enquanto eu peço, e não mando; enquanto ainda controlo meus instintos de predador, Natsu. Por fa-vor...

Ele não disse: _me obedeça_, realmente suplicou, suplicou por uma humana e gostou, ah ele gostou.

Portanto estendeu-lhe a mão já novamente em terra, e esperou que ela aceitasse, com uma estranha agonia, sofrimento, e carícia misturados.

O mundo estava frio enquanto ela não vinha para seus braços.

Você sabe humana, que é minha?

Ela assentiu com rubor intenso.

Mas irei esperar uma noite, apenas uma, entendeu?

Sim.

Sesshomaru sorriu, sorriu com doçura enquanto a acomodava sobre a pele, e sentia o tremor em todo o corpo da jovem: medo e paixão.

Medo e paixão.

_Também me sinto assim: humana._

Sonhos nunca haviam sido seu forte, aliás a palavra força, ganhava novo significado em se tratando de Natsu. Desde a mais tenra infância responsável por seus atos e liberdade. Logo, ao experimentar aquela vaga sensação de plenitude, em que através do cansaço as fantasias mais complexas assumiam ar de realidade, mergulhou fundo no infinito de ilusões, que a mente desenhava sem receios.

Um suspiro a trouxe de volta à realidade, um suspiro aliado de um gracioso espreguiçar, durante toda a noite tivera a sensação de repousar em algo muito macio e quente, diferente do habitual _futon_ sobre palha.

Olá?

Ela ouviu e se exasperou, então não estivera de fato sonhando?

O-oi?

Acredite, pra mim também é estranho. Sesshomaru admitiu, enquanto com a mão direita repousada sobre a guarda da _Tenseiga, _a observava deitada no _futon._ A noite havia sido um segundo, e ele não chegara a cerrar os olhos, no entanto para a jovem a eternidade dava a impressão de ter chegado, pois com a beleza dos mortos, os mortos sagrados ela nem se movia no estreito catre em que repousara durante alguns momentos ao lado dele.

No meio da madrugada, quando completamente vencido de seus conceitos, ele resolvera se levantar e vestir-se de maneira mais adequada, viu-se obrigado a afastar-se do corpo indefeso e inocente da humana, ou seria subjugado por seus instintos de demônio. Logo, recostar-se no hemisfério oposto do _futon_, foi a única saída, visto que novamente uma chuva incessante havia tomado de conta de _Meu Paraíso._ Nunca passei uma noite inteira com uma humana, e permiti que ela visse o sol nascer no dia seguinte, considere-se uma privilegiada Natsu.

Certamente.

Ela sorriu grata por estar vestida, viva e frente a frente com o homem que amava, o youkai que amava.

Desde pequeno sempre gostei de ver a chuva, minha mãe dizia que eu era um apreciador da beleza, e talvez por esse motivo eu tenha me tornado um narcisista sorriso, sorriso? Mas de tudo que já vi, aqui, este lugar, você mulher, está muito além do que eu poderia esperar compreender.

É um romântico, Sesshomaru.

Sou a encarnação da destruição da vida, trago isso em meu nome.

Mas não em sua delicadeza.

... Sesshomaru se aproximou, a propósito disse que gostaria de conversar com você, mulher.

Ah, não pode ser!!! Ela se exasperou, ao vir que o sol alto penetrava pela persiana que servia de porta, e sem pensar em se recompor ergueu-se num salto. Não pode ser!!!

O príncipe de súbito viu-se em postura de combate.

O que foi?

O sol, o sol está alto, não pode ser!!! Ela de imediato viu-se amarrando os cabelos em uma trança grossa, e colocando a mais diversa quantidade de ervas, potes e ataduras numa sacola, além de artefatos cortantes e sakê.

Levou um segundo para Sesshomaru perceber que ela se aprontava para sair, o que contrariava sua vontade de ter uma conversa com a moça, e mais: convence-la do que tinha a lhe oferecer era o de mais gratificante na vida.

O que está fazendo, humana?

Sou a parteira do vilarejo, uma amiga: Uno, esposa de Katsura, está para ter um bebê a qualquer hora de hoje. Estava voltando exatamente da casa dela, quando o encontrei desacordado.

Posso considerar isto como um insulto, sabia? Ele revidou com péssimo humor. Deve favores a mim, e não simples humanas e seus bebês inúteis.

Agradeço por me deixar viva, por me dar terras e liberdade. Todavia, também sou uma _simples humana,_ e bebês sejam mortais ou não, jamais podem ser considerados inúteis. São eles que nos oferecem o sentido da vida. Portanto senhor, se não se importa, gostaria de cumprir minhas obrigações. E se _Kannon _for justa, retornar antes do entardecer, e então irei tomar parte do meu lado da promessa.

Sei que me quer, e também o quero senhor, o quis desde o primeiro instante que vislumbrei seu rosto lindo. Mas, por hoje, somente hoje, deixe-me ajudar minha amiga.

Depois, se for de sua vontade, sacie-se ou me leve. Somente peço que entenda.

... Com os olhos fixos nos dela, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara da trança, e acrescentou. Nunca pensei dizer isso antes, mas é honrada, mulher. Vá, estarei esperando.

Para você será breve. Ela apertou a mão do príncipe e com um laço no chapéu de palha, partiu em direção a vila.

Uma fumaça densa se espalhava por sobre o topo das casas, a atmosfera infestada de enxofre e algo que identificou como odor de carne queimada, derramava-se para além da floresta que margeava o lago. Gotas de chuva num céu que de azul havia se tornado cinza, começavam a cair, e foi preciso se proteger com a manga da _gi_ , para que os olhos não lacrimejassem com o ardor do que sobrara do incêndio.

Corpos dilacerados, alguns sem cabeça, outros derrubados em poças de sangue, mais alguns a fitarem o vazio da morte, armados com foices e espadas velhas, formavam uma espécie de trilha nefasta da desembocadura da mata, até a alameda que servia de picada para a vila.

Natsu podia experimentar uma torrente de lágrimas a lavarem o rosto, juntamente com a água abundante que desabava das nuvens, praticamente sem poder identificar com precisão, o que de fato seria choro ou chuva.

O-o que aconteceu aqui? Ela perguntou se ajoelhando finalmente, junto ao homem que parecia ser o remanescente da morte cruel, mas que não tardaria também encontraria os demais companheiros. O rosto marcado por cicatrizes de golpes afiados, provavelmente fruto de garras que desfiguraram-no a face, a ponto de somente ao tê-lo próximo ao colo num abraço acolhedor, a jovem enfim o reconhecer.

Natsu, é você? Ele perguntou num fio de voz, enquanto com a visão escurecida na cegueira dos ferimentos letais, apalpar o rosto da amiga de infância.

Katsura, por Buda, Katsura o que houve? Onde está Uno?

E-le, aquele maldito, ele a matou...

Quem?

Natsu insistia enquanto em vão tentava compreender o significado implícito de tamanha tragédia.

O youkai.

Youkai. Repetiu sentindo um gosto amargo na garganta, enquanto um êmbolo de vômito parecia se formar, na boca do estômago.

Nós tentamos, juro que tentamos, mas não éramos páreo para o demônio desgraçado. Quando vimos que não havia chance de detê-lo, alguns homens debandaram na direção das montanhas levando o que restava de nossas crianças e velhos.

Oh...

Na verdade, o maldito parecia apenas interessado em nos roubar as jovens do vilarejo, as que percebeu serem casadas não pensou uma vez mais, antes de despedaça-las com as garras afiadas...Já as donzelas, pobres donzelas, ele nos levou a todas!Disse que eram para seu harém, harém, Natsu! Fico feliz em morar escondida, o youkai não a teria poupado, sempre foi a jovem mais bela da região.

Isso não importa agora, precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

Para mim não há mais tempo, Natsu...Fuja...Fuja, ouça o que lhe digo! Sei que ele irá voltar, e certamente irá encontra-la! Suma daqui minha amiga.

Como era esse youkai?

Não era um dos inferiores. Tinha forma humana. Era belo, vestido em roupas nobres, caras, o rosto nunca me esquecerei, mesmo depois de morto, não me esquecerei: era pálido, angelical, mas os olhos eram frios, assassinos. Os cabelos prateados desciam até as costas, usava a maquiagem dos príncipes, e a lua crescente tatuada na testa, dizia que ele era de linhagem pura.

Não!!! Natsu gritou caindo para trás, como que abatida por uma terrível onda de choque. Não pode ser!!!Não pode!!!

A voz dele era baixa, sussurrada, e impiedosa. Não parecia interessado em se alimentar, talvez eu esteja ficando louco: mas tive a nítida impressão de que o demônio veio até nós, apenas com intuito de diversão.

...Não. Dessa vez ela murmurou, uma dor lacinante no peito, enquanto dúvidas sombreavam a mente perplexa.

Fuja Natsu, youkais podem se mover com uma velocidade tremenda. Ele voa, e pode estar aqui em questão de segundos. Prometa pra mim, Natsu, prometa.

Eu prometo, Katsura.

Fo-i b-om ouvir uma voz co-nhe-ci-da...

Num suspiro, e com as pálpebras cerradas pelo contato doce da jovem, Katsura se permitiu descansar.

Maldito!!!! Esbravejou para o céu, enquanto de joelhos, sentia o peso da chuva enfurecida a inundar-lhe a alma. Maldito Sesshomaru!!!

Se ela, contudo houvesse se virado uma única vez, teria visto uma pele de babuíno branco, correndo tal uma sombra para além da alameda do vilarejo destruído...

Cada passada dada em direção ao _Meu Paraíso_ estava repleta de mágoa, medo e decepção. Havia crescido naquelas terras sob a memória dos pais amados, e a dignidade do antigo lorde que sabia ter sido um _Touiyoukai_ honrado, ainda que implacável contra invasores e inimigos.

O filho era a imagem fiel da beleza herdada do pai, todavia, segundo o relato de Katsura a alma era pequena, egocêntrica e fútil. Oh tristeza de rompante, oh fúria terrível, oh sonhos desfeitos, oh amor inútil. Antes jamais o tivesse visto recostado a pedra, antes nunca houvesse ouvido sua voz polida e ardente, antes nunca experimentado o olhar atento sobre a face curiosa, antes não ter estado tão próximo ao príncipe, a ponto de desejar ser desejada.

Sesshomaru... Ela balbuciou ao vir uma silhueta recostada junto à janela entreaberta.

O sol já se pôs há duas horas ou mais, ela prometeu estar aqui ao entardecer, então por que a demora? Conjecturou fitando a própria imagem num pequeno espelho, que a despeito da máscara indelével de frieza sempre trazia consigo, como indício da tão afamada vaidade.

Era atraente, inteligente, refinado, de posses muitas posses, e dono de uma beleza cantada em versos heróicos.

Seria um tolo, se fingisse uma humildade que na verdade não tinha, ou jamais acalentara. No entanto o rosto sempre plácido, de traços aristocráticos, trazia marcas de apreensão, receio e expectativa formando uma estreita ruga na testa, que no momento vinha desprezando com todo seu ser, enquanto tentava de forma aguerrida expulsa-la da expressão elegante.

Essa vaidade ainda será minha desgraça. Admitiu pra si mesmo, guardando o espelho talhado com jade e ébano, dentro da manga larga da _gi. _Droga, Natsu já devia estar aqui. Sinto-me um idiota, como posso permitir que uma humana insignificante, abale minhas emoções desta maneira?

Melhor seria esquecer meus caprichos, e reconhecer que tenho bancado um imbecil nestes últimos três anos, e ao invés de me vir às voltas com uma mulher inútil...Empenhar-me de vez na busca do túmulo de meu pai, e seu canino. De leve roçou os dedos entre os cabelos longos. Como se não tivesse problemas suficientes a resolver, oras, vejo-me a caça de mais outros, mulher, mulher...Não sou um mortal, sou um...

Youkai. Ela completou a sentença, que o príncipe vinha falando em voz alta, enquanto empertigado andava de um lado para outro na pequena cabana.

Natsu. Sesshomaru arqueou o início de um sorriso, que foi abruptamente interrompido ao vir a seriedade, com que a jovem de olhos cinzentos o fitava naquele instante.

Mentiroso, vil, assassino!!!

Ela gritou, sacando da faixa da _hakama _lilás, uma _tanta_ tolamente erguida na direção do peito do youkai, que atônito se viu desviando de um golpe, que não fosse ele sempre alerta, teria recebido sem reservas, já que não usava armadura naquela noite, apenas _gi_, faixa e _hakama_.

Criatura infame, enlouqueceu? Ele a segurou pelo punho, enquanto o torcia com pressão, mas não força extrema, até que largasse a adaga no chão.

Por quê? Diga, porquê fez aquilo? Confiei em você, senhor. Dediquei-me ao senhor, fui fiel, e o que me fez? Por que as mortes? Não entendo, não entendo... Natsu desabou em desespero, e calafrios arrebataram o corpo encharcado de chuva, congelado de pavor, ressentimento.

Ahm? O príncipe piscou. Que raios está falando, humana?

Eu vi, eu vi os corpos, estavam dilacerados. Katsura me contou sobre a morte de Uno, e as jovens que desapareceram do pôde?Como?Como Sesshomaru?

Por acaso bebeu? Usou ópio, ou coisa assim? Quanto absurdo!

Eu, eu o amo senhor, amo demais, amo, amo, amo...Amo desde a primeira vez que o vi, e soube ser o youkai que a sacerdotisa Kikyou me previu, amo, amo, amo com toda minha lealdade. Ele exasperou tenso, surpreso pela confissão da jovem, que entre soluços e lágrimas abria sua alma em inocência, ainda que o acusasse de algo, que não era capaz de distinguir com precisão, do que se tratava.

_Me ama._

Cinco letras até o momento estranhas , distintas, distantes, o aniquilaram mais do que mil golpes de inimigos. E o príncipe vacilou, a garganta secou, e o ar lhe faltou.

Natsu...Sussurrou erguendo-a pelos ombros com intensidade, mas não sem delicadeza, o rosto próximo ao dele esbaforido de ódio e desejo, amor e rancor, lábios sedentos, esperando serem subjugados afinal.

Ontem, você os matou.

Ontem eu dormi com você.

Ontem você foi à vila e os eliminou.

Ontem a vi sonhar, humana.

Ontem me viu sonhar?

Ontem me tirou os sonhos, me tirou os sonhos, mulher...

Sem mais um segundo ele a devorou, a devorou com os olhos vermelhos flamejantes, a pele ardente em febre, sem piedade ou remissão. Os lábios penetrando o desconhecido universo misterioso, que havia sido o responsável pela ruína de seu pai e irmão.

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu,NatsuRepetia enquanto esmagava a boca da jovem, as presas praticamente a rasgar-lhe os lábios, e ela completamente rendida em seus braços, as garras apertadas contra os braços finos, perfurando o tecido, fazendo sentir a pele fria da chuva. Não sei do que me acusa, mas asseguro: desta vez sou inocente. Ainda que a morte esteja em meu nome, sangue, desta vez sou inocente, acredite.

Por favor, senhor, então me faça acreditar...

Ele rompeu o beijo desesperado, os olhos reassumindo o dourado melancólico, enquanto a apertava de encontro ao peito; uma mão envolta a cintura, e a outra acariciando os cabelos molhados.

Sacie-se em mim...

É o que você quer? Ser alimento de youkai? Sesshomaru com a ponta do dedo, levantou o queixo da jovem, um vestígio de sorriso entre cínico e suave, Mas a fome de um youkai não é apenas satisfeita com sangue, mulher...

E o que deseja? Disse que eu pertencia a você...Pensei que iria me devorar.

_De certo modo._ Ele não resistiu a brincadeira íntima.

Mais tarde Natsu, mais tarde...

Ela nem percebeu, que as palavras do youkai foram seguidas pelo ato de suas roupas derramarem-se no chão, e a chama do fogo passar a ser apenas um vestígio de cinzas.

O cheiro de chuva sobre a grama molhada era algo agradável, os primeiros raios da manhã sempre traziam alento, e o início de um novo capítulo da vida era uma certeza, que desde a noite passada Natsu se permitira acalentar.

Com um ruído manhoso, muito semelhante a um miado satisfeito, ela se espreguiçou no _futon._ O corpo doía, tinha marcas de unhas por toda a pele, sangue, mas ainda assim não conseguia se lembrar de estar tão feliz em anos, muitos anos, onze para ser exata.

Sesshomaru? Natsu chamou, quando abriu os olhos e puxou os lençóis para cobrir os seios, sentando-se na cama improvisada.

Mas a cabana estava em silêncio. Enrolando-se nas cobertas presas por um nó, saiu até a soleira da porta, não havia sinal dele.

Sesshomaru?

Era tarde, um rodamoinho no estômago havia se formado, e ela entendia o motivo.

Lágrimas tomaram conta dos olhos cinzentos, e o céu azul perdeu a cor. Num suspiro voltou para o recesso do pequeno universo, desolada e triste; percebeu que havia algo sobre o travesseiro, o mesmo que dividira com a deidade na noite anterior.Uma orquídea trazia no talo uma dobradura bem feita em papel de arroz.

Dedos ávidos desenrolaram o bilhete, mais atenta em interpretar os complexos ideogramas escritos numa caligrafia apurada, requintada, do que propriamente encantar-se com o agrado da flor em nome da virgindade perdida.

"..._Não tente entender o que vou lhe dizer, e mais: sinta-se privilegiada mulher, pois o que estou lhe dedicando é mais do que já pude oferecer a Touiyoukais, Imperadores ou divindades; estou lhe dando uma justificativa._

_A culpa não é sua, é minha. Sempre tive desprezo pelos humanos em função da humilhação, que minha mãe se viu obrigada a passar, e pela forma que as fêmeas de sua espécie, destruíram o destino dos machos de minha família. _

_Primeiro meu pai e sua concubina, depois meu meio-irmão fruto de um relacionamento entre demônio e mortal, assassinados por seus envolvimentos com outras criaturas humanas. Criei um código de honra, portanto, que jurei jamais quebrar: logo não me entregar à tentação de muitos outros demônios, que espalharam bastardos pelo Oriente._

_É minha, como tudo o mais ao seu redor, e mais além. Não costumo ser condescendente com relação a isso, tenho inúmeras responsabilidades, e por esta razão tornei-me um exigente, um perfeccionista. Entretanto, este não é o caso, não me arrependi se é o que está pensando... Sou dono das Terras do Oeste, e tudo que anda, vive ou respira sobre elas pertence a mim. Não seria de modo algum uma exceção, Natsu..._

_Por mais que tenha satisfeito minhas vontades na noite passada, não consegui parar de pensar no que havia me dito: um youkai inferior sujando o meu Nome, minha Reputação, meu Clã. Antes de um príncipe, antes de um amante, sou um youkai, um guerreiro, e como tem conhecimento: um assassino frio, que não se apieda dos inimigos, em razão das responsabilidades pelo meu pai deixadas._

_No entanto desconfio isso ter acontecido de maneira tão inesperada, ainda mais que o youkai teria usado minha alcunha e aparência, em retaliação a um deslize, um capricho que cometi em favor do que estava preste a oferecer a você, humana._

_Matei uma princesa, uma linda princesa do clã Mariposa do Sul, chamada Otsu; uma virgem responsável pela prosperidade daquelas terras, e que desejei usa-la como molde, para que abdicasse de sua mortalidade e se transformasse numa meio youkai, e pudesse enfim assumi-la, como minha escolhida sem qualquer vestígio de desonra para meu Clã, ou minha palavra empenhada._

_Jamais reconsiderei meus atos, mas depois de ontem, depois do que vivi, pude enfim entender os motivos de meu pai e de meu irmão ignorante: valeu a pena.Valeu a pena, Natsu, somente isso. Todavia pertence a este lugar, e eu as Terras do Oeste...Por ora pretendo encontrar o farsante e resolver os impasses. Não me despeço. Espero que tenha sido claro."_

Abaixo o sinete à cera de vela: _Lorde_ _Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste._

_Algumas horas antes..._

....Deixe-me vê-la, humana. Com um tom suave, muito educado até, embora repleto de uma curiosidade quase premente, o demônio admitiu : Nunca estive tão próximo a uma criatura mortal, sem que antes a tivesse aniquilado a vida. É algo tão novo para mim, que do alto dos meus duzentos e cinqüenta anos, sinto-me um mero filhote de cento e cinquenta.

Ela riu. Enquanto inutilmente, e ajoelhada frente ao príncipe com o crepitar das chamas a esculpir-lhe as formas na parede, tentava esconder parte da nudez sob as mechas longas dos cabelos soltos.

Porque ri?

Disse: duzentos e cinqüenta anosRepetiu surpresa com os olhos subitamente arregalados, aqueles olhos cinzentos e inocentes, que haviam-no roubado a razão e passividade.

Sim. Por um instante Sesshomaru pareceu confuso.

Eu mal completei dezoito.

Ah, isso, ele enfim compreendeu, seria bom dizer algo, algo que pudesse reduzir um pouco da tensão, que se espalhava na atmosfera densa da cabana abandonada. Para um youkai, sou considerado ainda relativamente jovem, deixe-me ver como posso explicar pausa, e o príncipe tentou imaginar uma maneira de por em termos práticos, o mistério da imortalidade e eterna juventude, um ano de minha vida, equivale de certa forma, á uma década em tempos humanos, entretanto não é assim tão simples... Alguns youkais, mesmo os superiores podem envelhecer, outros não, depende da origem e pureza do Clã. Nós nos desenvolvemos até certa idade, e assumimos tal aparência para sempre, exceto que sejamos mortos em batalha, por exemplo; outros por algum motivo desconhecido, provavelmente devido à presença de sangue mortal entre os ancestrais das raças menos nobres, passam a envelhecer com o desenrolar dos séculos...E ora, porque estou discutindo isso com você, quando tenho coisas tão mais interessantes a fazer?

Um rubor intenso se apoderou o rosto de Natsu, que se viu fitando as próprias unhas, que muito juntas espremiam as palmas das mãos de encontro aos joelhos comprimidos.

É linda, mas vamos, deixe-me vela melhor. Sou seu senhor, é meu direito, preciso descobrir o que as tornam tão fascinantes, pediu novamente com uma paciência que geralmente não tinha, a dúvida no momento, sobrepujava o desejo, e sabia não haveria outra ocasião como aquela primeira, que pudesse dar-lhe explicações, sobre os fantasmas que o atormentaram por anos e anos a fio.

Por quê meu pai, meu meio-irmão e agora até eu, O Grande Sesshomaru, nos tornamos reféns das criaturas fêmeas da sua espécie? Quando já estivemos com dezenas, talvez centenas, das mais belas youkais existentes?

Porque nos fazem cometer loucuras? Perder completamente o senso, e nos põem a agir feito uns tolos? Mostre-me Natsu, e poderei quem sabe perdoar Inuyasha, perdoar meu pai, a mim mesmo.Mais do que simples desejo, para mim é uma questão de lógica, uma lógica que preciso assimilar, se quiser sair deste lugar com a certeza de que eu Sesshomaru, ainda serei Sesshomaru. Suspiro, Nossa, estou falando igual um desvairado, faz-me agir fora de meus modos; no que pode me tornar, humana?

Quem sabe alguém mais feliz?

A jovem tocou a face pálida do príncipe, sentindo que a pele fria começava a esquentar sob o afago delicado dos dedos finos; e enfim obedeceu à vontade do senhor, pondo-se de pé afastando os cabelos dos seios, revelando-se em toda a juventude e mortalidade, os mistérios sedutores das como ele mesmo chamava: fêmeas humanas.

_Na-tsu..._

Se houvesse sido golpeado no estômago teria sido mais fácil.

Esta sou eu, Sesshomaru. A humana que o ama, a mulher que o ama.

Primeiro a ponta direita, depois esquerda, então o laço dourado foi desfeito.

O que é isso?

Ela não respondeu, apenas afastou a faixa que mesmo havia bordado em azul turquesa, então correu os dedos, pela _gi_ de seda branca, com padrões intricados desenhados em vermelho. Por baixo, havia uma camisa também muito alva, que servia como uma espécie de _yukata_ ela percebeu, como o príncipe não usava a armadura, sem muita dificuldade ela o desnudou o peito. Mais corado, do que da última vez, em que doente o livrara das vestes reais, ela notou que o youkai arfava, e um leve rubor se apoderava das faces sempre irascíveis e impenetráveis.

Sesshomaru não falava, mal conseguia conter a respiração, e piscava sem parar. Estava entre enfeitiçado, tenso e _virgem_?

O coração, acelerado como apenas experimentara uma única vez na vida: na primeira batalha com um youkai superior, uma disputa durante o _genpuku_ e que por pouco não o levara a morte, um adolescente sem espada, com poucos conhecimentos dos próprios poderes, contra um youkai morcego, protegido por uma barreira em globo...Havia sido uma tarde difícil.

Mas por que o mesmo naquele dia? Ela não era muito diferente de uma youkai afinal, as mesmas formas, proporções, curvas, ângulos e trechos. Todavia a fragilidade impressionava, o modo como as emoções afloravam de maneira incondicional e repentina, a entrega, e esta era a resposta para o mistério.

Fêmeas youkais jamais permitiriam a submissão, o rubor; estar com elas era sempre uma batalha de igual para igual. Às vezes uma competição de quem ao fim seria o mais resistente, melhor, insaciável.

Por isso na maioria das ocasiões algo extremamente tedioso, ainda que detivesse uma libido notoriamente reconhecida, e quase sempre se visse enroscado meio a entraves românticos, devido à tão propalada beleza de Sesshomaru, e seus afamados dotes como amante; não eram raros os momentos que se via fugindo de demônios do sexo oposto, como era o caso da obsessiva e terrivelmente lasciva _Yura, _e o fascínio extremado por seus cabelos cor de prata, além da ambiciosa _Anija_ do Clã dos Gatos que a despeito de breve flerte, desejava tomar para si os domínios de suas propriedades, de fato o principado inteiro se tivesse chance.

Era um parceiro disputado a sangue, ferro e fogo, e se a memória não lhe faltava: motivo de pelo menos duas, ou três guerras entre clãs de _Touiyoukais_ que disputavam entre si, o direito a união do príncipe e a conseqüente geração de um herdeiro, digno da sucessão das Terras do Oeste.

Logo, estava cansado daquilo tudo. Escravas no harém, que não ofereciam qualquer tipo de resistência, muitas vezes por medo era verdade. Ou relacionamentos breves, e inconsistentes que já não guardavam mistério algum só para começar.

Natsu ao contrário sabia de sua suscetibilidade, e ainda assim se abria, e o empurrava ao desejo sem saber que tal comportamento, poderia ao fim custar-lhe a vida. Visto que Sesshomaru, por ser completamente inexperiente em relação a humanas, não tinha a menor idéia de como seu corpo de demônio, iria de fato reagir...

Um jogo perigoso, onde minar e dominar as próprias forças, era um desafio que o havia deixado mais excitado, do que assustado.

Quando a palma da jovem repousou sobre o torso, e sem medo sentiu-lhe o coração bater, ela sorriu , um sorriso tímido, sem palavras, e o rosto dela recostou ao ombro do príncipe, como a implorar que a abraçasse enfim.

Então vamos mesmo continuar com isso...?

Sim, Sesshomaru Sama...

Não me chame assim. Repreendeu, quando a levantou o queixo e beijou os lábios, com a pele imortal e humana a se encontrarem pela primeira vez.

Teria sido essa a tentação, que levara um demônio misturar-se aos humanos, muitos séculos antes? Se sim, havia chegado a vez dele.

_Pai, Izayou..._

_Agora entendo, entendo._

_I-Inuyasha?_

_Um pecado Sesshomaru, apenas um pecado._

Foi Natsu quem ousada e levada interrompeu o beijo, o que o desagradou por um instante, para no outro perceber que ela armava uma pequena surpresa. Muito condescendente, enquanto meio deitada sobre o corpo seminu do príncipe, passou a desatar as botas do youkai, botas que também pareciam sapatilhas caras.

_Filha: na sua primeira noite com um homem, tire seus sapatos isso irá cativa-lo, e mostrá-lo que o respeita acima de tudo. Principalmente se for um youkai, entendeu bem, minha querida?..._

_Sim, mamãe.­ _Apenas um lampejo rápido que despontara na mente de Natsu, mais, um impulso praticamente natural.

Não acredito no que acaba de fazer, humana. Ele esboçou algo como um sorriso entristecido.

Porquê? Perguntou inocente, enquanto recostada ao _futon_, os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro e toda a nudez revelada sem reservas, Natsu estendeu os braços, como que a convida-lo para juntar-se a ela, somar-se a ela.

Acaba de oras, riu sem jeito, dizer que sou seu consorte. Fui pego por uma armadilha! Tantos anos, tantos, e vencido por uma humana...

Ahm?

Meus sapatos Natsu, não devia ter feito isso, jamais. Agora só me resta uma escolha...

Qual?

Deixar-lhe a marca de que me pertence. Vire-se. Pediu, enquanto a girava de costas no _futon_, Vai arder, mas amanhã será apenas uma cicatriz. Ah feiticeira. Feiticeira de youkais. Feiticeira deste youkai. Com a unha afiada do indicador direito, Sesshomaru desenhou uma lua crescente no meio da espinha de Natsu, não um esboço grande e feio, apenas um vínculo, que a deixaria lacrada para sempre, como concubina de demônio.

O quê mais?

O rosto do príncipe, do príncipe dos demônios, do príncipe dos youkais tornou-se estranho, sério, duro, indecifrável. E neste instante pela primeira vez ela temeu, temeu ao vir presas se alongarem para além dos lábios finos e aristocráticos, temeu ao notar os olhos em chamas vermelhas, e os cabelos prateados se arrepiarem para o ar numa nuvem sobre o rosto belo, enquanto a cauda se eriçava, erguida por uma ventania que na verdade não existia.

Se era ser amada por um youkai o que queria, humana, então amada por um youkai você será...

A face linda, era naquele momento selvagem, o toque gentil num corpo perfeito e duro de guerras contra o dela, tão pequeno e frágil, eram a junção de dois universos distintos.Criaturas originadas com propósitos opostos, que por alguma distração do destino, compartilhavam sentimentos e desejos similares. Apesar da mutação, Natsu sabia, ele ainda permanecia o mesmo, e o medo que há alguns instantes tomara parte de sua alma, havia se dissipado ao experimentar o roçar dos lábios do príncipe sobre os seus.

É assim que sou, melhor se acostumar, melhor... Repetiu duas ou três vezes mais, enquanto a beijava com extrema gentileza, ainda que os caninos praticamente proeminentes dessem a falsa impressão de incomodar, a falsa impressão.

Já me acostumei.

E ela o puxou delicada por uma mecha de cabelos lisos, que se esparramava sobre os seios, a prata que se mesclava ao negro, como o próprio brilho do luar numa noite profunda.

Por acaso é a lua, Sesshomaru?

Apenas parte dela, minha mãe era sua guardiã; eu zelo pelos raios em algumas noites, e também posso neles me transformar, um dia há de entender.

Ela riu e negou. Não será preciso. Pausa, e traçou a ponta alongada do nariz do príncipe, encantando-o como nunca havia sido encantado em toda a vida. Apenas me invada com sua luz, Sesshomaru.

_Natsu. Não dá mais, não dá._

Então um relâmpago rompeu por um segundo sua atenção, e o corpo do lorde se retesou sobre o dela, mesmo que ainda não a houvesse invadido, apenas experimentado a proximidade, do que era ser uma fêmea humana.

_...Para que o feitiço funcione, antes de mata-la e maculá-la a seus "propósitos", será obrigado a convence-la, de que a jovem abandone para sempre sua humanidade, e se transforme em algo que jamais imaginou._

_Logo esta decisão somente caberá a ela, ou todos os esforços empenhados neste sentido, terão sido em vão._

Ele piscou.

_Tarde demais Urasue, eu perdi._

E foi exatamente neste instante que ele se rendeu: rendeu-se ao desejo, e desprendeu-se do orgulho, enquanto num tremor mínimo que Natsu suportara com dignidade, ainda que duas lágrimas provavelmente de dor houvessem vertido dos olhos cinza, o príncipe roubou, apossou, apropriou e dominou o que de antes já lhe pertencia não por direito como acreditava, mas por vontade dela própria, o corpo, o coração, a alma, a virgindade. Depois daquele instante, que por um triz imerso em divagações teria deixado de experimentar em plenitude, ele a guiou pelo caminho de sempre.

As reações da humana, é que diferiam das que tanto conhecia nas fêmeas youkais, os gritinhos abafados que não entendia muito bem se de prazer, medo ou susto, talvez timidez? Ora, uma timidez então sem sentido, pois desde que a lua crescente passara a integrar sua anatomia, teria de acatar o fato que havia se tornado sua preferida. Não a única, mas a preferida. E logo depois ondas de arrepio, arrepios que a sacudiam, e que se não fosse o reflexo atento, teriam provocado um terrível acidente, ao invés de uma noite de paixão, com a humana que apossara de seu senso: pois no auge da tensão, do conflito e da quase satisfação, Natsu viu-se cegamente tentada a apertar-lhe a pele sobre o ombro, algo que terminantemente não poderia acontecer, ou a mutação não se limitaria a algo parcial, portanto a amante iria ver-se frente a frente com um cão branco de quinze metros, sedento de sangue e hálito venenoso.

E ele não desejava isso, pela primeira vez desejava ser apenas como Inuyasha seu maldito meio-irmão, um youkai de forma única. Não o belo que também era uma fera.

Cuidado, mulher, cuidado...Alertou, enquanto a segurou firme fazendo-a praticamente sentar-se, ainda que o corpo alto, definido persistisse sobre o dela tão suave e de contornos quase imperceptíveis. E o interior da humana era quente, de um calor não escaldante como algumas de suas amantes, mas numa temperatura tão agradável que se não fossem as guerras, não fosse a _Tetsuiga_, não fosse o fato dela mesmo ser uma mortal, poderia entregar-se há uma década ou mais, sem sair dali, dali de dentro dela, de junto a Natsu. _Meu Paraíso._ Assim dócil, e com os olhos novamente no dourado tranqüilo, Sesshomaru experimentou a sensação dos seios de fêmea humana. Uma proporção que quase podia comove-lo, pois inocentes, até então intocados, mal cabiam em sua palma talhada para a morte, e os lábios que podiam devorar inimigos.

Senhor...

Já disse que...

Shh, não negue, agora é meu senhor. E assim será para sempre. Haja o que houver, aconteça o que acontecer, eu juro estarei sempre ao seu lado. Suspiro do bom de tê-lo dentro de si. Minhas orações serão para seu bem.

Orações? Ele prendeu-a em seu colo, sem retirar-se contudo, do corpo de Natsu apenas sustentando os movimentos, os espasmos por um instante. Sou um demônio, a crueldade em pessoa, o mais temido dos assassinos, o youkai que menos se apieda de humanos e...

Que é a imagem da dignidade, da honra, beleza, força e gentileza. Natsu esboçou um sorriso triste abraçando-se a ele. Errado meu príncipe, não é a crueldade em pessoa. Pelo menos não, para quem não o faltar com a justiça. Acima de sua amante, sou sua súdita, e o zelo com que cuida das terras e do povo que nelas habita, não é o exemplo do trabalho de algum youkai mal e perverso.

Ouvi falar a vida inteira de seus assassinatos, mas nunca que houvesse cometido um sequer, sem que por trás não existisse um propósito a altura.

Natsu? Sesshomaru se enervou, afundando-se com certa ira no corpo dela, o que a fez prender a respiração. Estava-na castigando.

_Humana louca, rebelde, deve ser punida por isso antes que..._

Mas guardarei seu segredo comigo, como irei tê-lo comigo esteja onde estiver, exatamente como neste instante, meu amor, amor de minha vida... Sem mais a dizer, sentir ou compartilhar, a humana mordeu o lábio, e com os cabelos atirados para trás chegou ao limiar, o que de súbito o fez reagir de mesma forma, impedindo-o de controlar-se e interromper o que a natureza já teria-no predestinado, o prazer total.

Eu, eu , eu não quero um herdeiro...Não um meio youkai, eu...

A jovem não respondeu, estava desacordada, marcada com o peso do príncipe desabado sobre o corpo. Realizado, realizado como nunca, e invadido de um pavor, também jamais experimentado. Ela ao contrário, trazia algo como o vestígio de um sorriso doce no rosto delicado, ainda que os lençóis brancos estivessem maculados de sangue de Natsu, e essência de Sesshomaru.

_Não.Não um meio youkai..._

_Urasue_!!! Sesshomaru gritou com as mãos em concha, enquanto esperava que alguns dos corpos de barro que havia dilacerado, pudessem servir como sinal de que estava de volta, afinal.

Pontual como somente um príncipe podia ser, exatamente sete dias.

A feiticeira respondeu, e ele se virou para olha-la. Serei breve, não vim dar continuidade ao nosso acordo. Tome-o por encerrado.

Ergueu a cabeça, e deu a impressão de que não tinha mais nada a dizer.

Espere aí, a bruxa o segurou pela manga da _gi_, o que o fez lançar-lhe um olhar frio de ódio, indignação. Onde pensa que vai rapaz? Depois de todo o trabalho que tive, acha que pode assim, simplesmente mudar de idéia? Quem pensa que sou?

Foi paga o suficiente. Disse entre dentes.

Prometeu-me sua espada.

Sim, se houvesse terminado o trabalho. Mas mudei de planos, tenho outras obrigações. Espero que tenha entendido que estou dando o assunto como terminado.

Insolente, mais parecido com o pai, do que poderia imaginar!

O quê? Ele voou na direção da feiticeira, derrubando-a no chão, e com uma nuvem de gás a se formar em suas garras. O que foi que disse?

As humanas serão o fim de sua família, Sesshomaru, e não sou eu quem digo: é o destino.

Maldita! Mas algo dentro dele estava diferente, e o olhar de desespero da bruxa, acrescido ao discernimento de que afinal teria sido ele quem havia-na procurado, fez com que Sesshomaru repensasse o ato de violência, e a largasse aterrorizada no chão ainda com vida. Irei relevar desta vez as suas asneiras, mas não ouse novamente a intervir na vida de Sesshomaru, ou Sesshomaru não terá piedade da sua, _Urasue._

E como se mais a desprezasse, atirou sobre o corpo da feiticeira, um novo maço de moedas e pedras preciosas. Fique com isso, em nome de minha mãe.

Então no meio da tarde o raio de luar desapareceu numa esfera brilhante rumo ao sul.

Olá? disse uma voz que surgia detrás de uma árvore, apenas uma silhueta vestida com pele de babuíno branco, Deixe que me apresente: o meu nome é Naraku, um fiel servo do pai desta jovem, que sei velha bruxa, ter sido paga para transformar em um molde, como mero capricho do lorde youkai que acaba de sair daqui.

Percebo. E o que quer de _Urasue_? Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Não muito, de fato estivemos bem perto de descobrir o esconderijo da amante deste príncipe, todavia não houve como vingar a morte da _nossa _borboleta, visto que encontramos apenas criaturas simplórias no vilarejo para onde a essência do Cão Youkai apontava. Nada de extraordinário, que o houvesse levado a desejar um feitiço envolvendo a virgem Otsu. Eu e meu mestre desejamos apenas um nome, apenas um nome, senhora.

E o que ganho com isso?

O que mais deseja, é claro, a espada do príncipe Sesshomaru. _Tenseiga._

Natsu, ela se chama Natsu.

Fosse ou não verdade que iria por as mãos na _Tenseiga_, estava tão mergulhada em ódio a _Urasue_, que não pensou uma segunda vez em revelar o segredo do príncipe do oeste.

Obrigado, muito obrigado. E como prova de que sou seu aliado, tome, esta jovem é uma excelente artificie irá servi-la bem, _Urasue._

Ao dizer isso, _Naraku_ afastou da capa, uma jovem morta ou adormecida, _Urasue_ não tinha certeza; que bela aparentava ser uma artista de moldes em argila.

__Creio que já entendi o que pretende.

É uma feiticeira esperta. Risos.

E como surgiu, entre as árvores, apenas uma sombra: a voz grave desapareceu levando consigo o segredo de Sesshomaru, seu único pecado, e a pele de babuíno a esvoaçar junto à brisa.

Diante do profundo desfiladeiro, os olhos frios observavam o acampamento de humanos a espreita de um ataque, a lua cheia iluminava o céu, todavia não tanto como os raios dourados que provenientes de um vôo alçado sobre a areia da praia, disseminou o séqüito de samurais, que há meses vinha aguardando o momento propício de atacar.

Guerreiros idiotas, a quem pensam iriam desafiar, Sesshomaru? E como de propósito a deixar um rastro a ser seguido, gritou com a voz rouca, profunda ora aterrorizante, ora cínica, ora indecifrável. Kanorumaru? Isto é um recado, diga-me quem desonra minha alcunha, e terei piedade de seu povo!

Já contavam mais de oito meses, desde que se viu envolvido naquela nova aventura, que mais uma vez havia-no desviado da busca pelo maior tesouro de _Inutaisho: Tetsuiga._ Mas simplesmente não podia permitir, que algum youkai inferior, atirasse o seu Clã na lama mais do que já estava liquidado: desde que _Inuyasha_ se transformara numa lenda ao ser lacrado na _Árvore Sagrada,_ e ele próprio se relacionado com Natsu uma simples humana, tal a fraqueza de seu pai e meio irmão antes dele.

Súbito veio a lembrança, enquanto o vento assanhava os cabelos prateados, fazendo-o tocar a faixa de seda como sinal de que sobre tudo, ainda pensava nela, e muito. Mais do que gostaria de admitir.

_Em breve estarei de volta, Natsu. Prometo._

Nem ao menos havia se permitido descansar dois dias inteiros no palácio, quando voltara de Meu Paraíso pela segunda vez, bem como do esconderijo da bruxa _Urasue_. Suficiente apenas para ordenar Jaken lacrar a ala leste do palácio, e decora-la segundo, havia sido sempre vontade de sua mãe: singela, clara, simples, não tão assustadora e imponente.

Por qual motivo, mestre, se me permite saber?

Em breve trarei alguém para morar aqui comigo.

Jaken não ficou nada feliz com a idéia.

Irá se casar, senhor?

Não.

Então porq...

Apenas faça o que mando, Jaken.

Enfim nos encontramos, Cão Maldito, prepotente, assassino de virgens...Mas o seu duelo não será comigo, como já deve ter suposto.

_­__Hai._

Ao contrário dos meus irmãos mais jovens: _Gatenmaru_ e _Garamaru_, jamais desenvolvi habilidades como guerreiro, apenas como governar as Terras do Sul.Portanto, quero que conheça seu oponente...

Não perco por esperar.

Enquanto isso, um sopro de fumaça praticamente imperceptível, muito semelhante a uma névoa de frio sobre o mar, invadia lentamente a entrada da gruta onde Sesshomaru elegante, aguardava pela chegada do adversário.

Um mês, dois, três, sete, nove e Natsu todas as noites permanecia na varanda da cabana, fitando a lua. A única forma que conhecia de senti-lo ainda tão perto, mesmo que a natureza a impedisse, portanto, de negar a verdade.

Em breve meu bem, ele prometeu em breve...

Com dificuldade conseguiu se levantar, o ventre estufado no _kimono_ de seda a transformava numa espécie de abençoada imagem sagrada, daquelas que em templos no oriente representavam a fertilidade.

Feminina como nunca, mais bela que nunca, mais feliz que nunca. E se isso não bastasse, sabia, o amado, querido iria voltar. Era honrado e ele iria voltar. Por isso seguia os dias cantando, rezando, trabalhando e esperando, pois ele iria voltar.

Sesshomaru, nossa filha será seu orgulho. O maiorSim uma menina, uma menina meio youkai, não um guerreiro, mas um anjo, uma princesinha para apaziguar a alma do pai sempre tão empertigado e triste.

Nossa filha irá faze-lo sorrir...Sesshomaru Sama, meu amor.

Uma onda gigantesca se formou no quebra mar, um _tsunami_ preste a engolir a praia, a ravina e parte de antigas ruínas da velha fortaleza das Terras do Sul. E Sesshomaru finalmente se virou...

_Como na invasão de Khublai Khan... Isto não é natural._

Ventos _kamikazes_ varreram as areias, e Sesshomaru erguido, estático, suspenso no ar era um alvo da fúria dos elementos.

_Água, ar..._

Raios que incendiaram as copas das árvores, evitando que o príncipe pudesse encontrar refúgio sobre elas, e um a um os inimigos vencer; reduzindo a desvantagem do combate solitário.

_O vento está forte demais, mal consigo flutuar, todavia a praia está praticamente inundada, exceto por esta enseada logo abaixo.Parece que me impelem em prosseguir para o topo daquela muralha, e alcançar a enseada._

Podia parecer impossível, mas o príncipe estava encurralado. Afinal de contas, o que ele acreditava se tratar de um embate de fácil vitória, não seria assim tão simples.

_Se, é me enrascarem o que querem, verão que não será impossível!_

Kanorumaru, covarde!

Covardia foi assassinar minha filha, youkai!

Depois que acabar com tudo isso, irei mata-lo, palavra de Sesshomaru!

Mas Sesshomaru não tinha mais tempo para argumentações, pois numa rajada de luz, capaz de ofuscar o brilho da lua cheia, o príncipe finalmente enxergou o que jamais desejaria ver novamente:

Sesshomaru, maldito, seu adversário sou eu!

Foi preciso um segundo para que a mente assimilasse ao fato...

_Inuyasha?_

Do flanco, entre as chamas surgiu o meio youkai, uma expressão descontrolada e hostil, enquanto avançava na direção do lorde, seguro das labaredas pelas vestes protetoras de _Pêlo de Rato de Fogo._

__Não gostou de rever seu irmão mais novo, Sesshomaru?

Inferno, você está lacrado infeliz.Só pode ser magia!

Talvez um conselho de seu Grande Pai, possa acalmar seus nervos, filho.

Da esquerda um youkai de cabelos prateados, presos num rabo de cavalo muito longo, roupas nobres e brancas e o mesmo rosto que era o de Sesshomaru, o divisava com um olhar de reprimenda e austeridade.

_Pai?_

A família toda. Sesshomaru, como pode envergonhar a sua mãe?Envergonhar a defensora dos mistérios da lua?

Hora de se lembrar do juramento, Sesshomaru. E como se tudo aquilo não fosse o bastante, também e por fim, lá estava ele: frente a frente com o seu igual. Sua cópia fiel, o responsável pelos crimes no vilarejo, ele tinha certeza.

__Que palhaçada é essaEle perguntou com uma sensação de que começava a se enervar, e isso não era bom, nada bom. Quem são vocês?

Os quatro falaram em uníssono: A sua consciência.

Minha cons-ci-ên-cia Soletrou, numa tentativa de assimilar o jogo.

_Desculpe pela sua memória..._

Morra...Numa acrobacia perfeita sussurrou entre dentes.

Foi incapaz de controlar o ímpeto por muito mais tempo, e com agilidade investiu contra o que acreditava, ser o mais frágil de todos.

A mãe que controlava a lua, além de ser a menos tecnicamente preparada, também deveria ser a primeira a ser derrotada, pois precisava cessar o maremoto para se manter na esquiva e melhor programar um esquema de defesa, enquanto tramava na mente ágil uma estratégia definitiva de ataque. A controladora das marés seria a primeira a fenecer em suas garras.

_Sei que esta mulher não é a minha mãe de fato, mas ainda assim, parece tão difícil lutar contra a imagem de uma das poucas pessoas, que se dignou a me amar._

Você traiu sua promessa, Sesshomaru, a promessa que me fez no leito de morte, de que jamais se envolveria com uma humana como seu pai o fez...

Lamento, mas não é a senhora que devo justificativas.

Com muita relutância ele permanecia ainda suspenso no ar, enquanto a onda crescia mais e mais, formando um novo _tsunami_ além do que arrebentara na costa minutos antes.

_Pense, Sesshomaru, Pense.Sua mãe era a defensora da lua, e você também o é. Então o que fazer?_

Uma pausa, e ...

_Entendi, basta que eu ofusque o reflexo da lua, e a maré irá se acalmar._

Onde pensa que vai? Está com receio de enfrentar sua mãe?

_Nanee._

Com o corpo transformado numa bola brilhante, ao de leve roçar a lua crescente na testa, o youkai levitou até o céu alto e com o a esfera a girar em alta velocidade, deslocou uma série de nuvens que distantes havia identificado no momento que a luz da idéia o ocorrera.

A lua cheia então foi encoberta por completo, e juntamente com os raios prateados, a lembrança de sua mãe desapareceu da mente, desfazendo-se em partículas brilhantes muito delicadas, como uma chuva de prata ou diamantes dissolvendo-se na noite, enquanto as ondas se tornaram apenas marolas tranqüilas na escuridão.

_Somente um tolo completo, para não enxergar o óbvio: a maneira como o modelo de minha mãe se desfez! São marionetes. Nem mesmo chegam a ser youkais disfarçados. Fracos, tolos, achavam que são capazes de me abalar. Provavelmente são obra daquela Urasue insignificante._

__Kanorumaru, um já foi, faltam três.

Você pensa rápido. Uma voz feminina se sobressaiu na noite.

Onde?

Sesshomaru se virou enquanto o tempo parecia estagnado, apenas a mente funcionando.

Assim não tem graça. Tente descobrir meu esconderijo, oras.

Vamos, apareça!Não tenho paciência para jogos inúteis.

Ainda não, Sesshomaru, deixe-me aprecia-lo e me divertir mais um pouco... Pausa._Inutaisho_, é sua vez!

Não terei piedade de você, criatura infame, que ousa se passar pela grandeza de meu pai! Quanta audácia se acreditar merecedor deste nome.

Com o chicote de raios, Sesshomaru preparou uma armadilha, aproveitando do fato de que as águas do mar haviam retornado ao normal.Provocou um pequeno rodamoinho nas ondas, que rebentavam junto à praia fazendo-as subirem em espiral, até o incêndio que tomava de conta da vegetação costeira.E tudo aconteceu tão breve, que a tática funcionou contra a primeira investida do falso _Inutaisho,_ empurrando-o com extrema força de encontro às pedras pontiagudas das antigas ruínas.

Que ridículo, seus fantoches se dissolvem como barro, não têm a mínima chance contra mim titereira.

Será? Pois fique sabendo que estou adorando nosso jogoRisos Ainda que minhas peças estejam se quebrando com incrível facilidade, isto não quer dizer que não tenha cartas escondidas na manga meu caro, as coisas nem sempre são como pensa, Sesshomaru.

_Hai. Pausa. _Digo o mesmo. Era estranho conversar com uma voz sem rosto, que ecoava acima das ondas e no meio da noite. Logo, durante um momento de distração foi pego de surpresa, pela marionete de _Inutaisho_, que forte se reerguera acima das muralhas e preparava-se para um ataque direto contra o flanco direito de Sesshomaru. Não fosse sua rapidez em desviar do golpe, as garras do youkai que fingia se passar por seu pai, teriam acertado o príncipe de encontro ao peito e varado a armadura.

E o que me diz disso, ahm, garoto prepotente?

Com a terra a tremer sob os pés do lorde o processo de mutação de _Inutaisho_ se iniciou. Um terremoto, que tirou por um instante o equilíbrio de Sesshomaru fazendo-o cair de joelhos, enquanto com a face crispada ele experimentava um frêmito de ódio roubando-lhe a alma.

_Os ferimentos causados por Ryuukotsusei, agravaram a saúde de meu pai.Ao que tudo indica, esta criação deve ter sido feita com parte da garra, que lacrou o dragão em seu vale.Do mesmo modo que agora percebo, o fantoche de minha mãe ter sido confeccionado, a partir das jóias que entreguei a Urasue como pagamento. Logo, se esta marionete foi realmente concebida a partir de um fragmento do selo...Significa, que também deve estar suscetível as mesmas fraquezas de meu pai, em seus últimos dias de batalha..._

E era verdade.

Mesmo com o corpo parcialmente transformado, e Sesshomaru armado apenas de uma espada incapaz de matar, ele se aproximou com calma. O incêndio apagado e cinzas se espalhando pelo ar junto a areia, ainda assim o príncipe se destacava do cenário, com a placidez de quem sabia exatamente como agir.

Os olhos mortíferos do gigante em mutação o fitaram faminto, enquanto o youkai se deixou esperar pelo golpe, sem mais mexer um único músculo. Então quando o cão o atacou, ele apenas se esquivou da investida, ajoelhando-se na areia fofa enquanto permitia que o monstro alçasse vôo sobre a forma humana; e foi neste segundo que veloz, Sesshomaru, o acertou no estômago com a mão esquerda cortando-o ao meio, exatamente como _Ryuukotsusei_ havia-no ferido durante a batalha épica, contra o dragão revestido de carapaça mais forte que aço.

_Isso está ficando banal. Tedioso._

Sacudindo a mão, afastou o sangue pardo que escorria entre os dedos, enquanto via o modelo de seu pai se misturando em pó com a areia da praia, além de algumas raspas de cálcio flutuando pelo ar.

Então aconteceu o que ele esperava desde o início: um ataque simultâneo das réplicas de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru.

Ora, ora, até que enfim algo interessante. Ironizou, enquanto de cada extremidade os dois falsos meio irmãos, correram com golpes preparados. Ele apenas subiu alguns metros do chão. Até o inútil do Inuyasha, é melhor do que você, cópia indigesta!

E foi ao fantoche do _Hanyou_ que Sesshomaru resolveu revidar, ainda que o seu igual, permanecesse em módulo de ataque a espreita.

_Inuyasha: suponho a bruxa maldita tenha-no feito, com alguma lasca da árvore, em que ficou lacrado. É um alvo exposto._

_Mas e quanto a mim? Não faz sentido.Não compreendo.A não ser que...Um fio de cabelo!_

Três anos antes...

_A bruxa se levantou, e pôs a palma sobre o ombro do youkai alto, onde lisos os cabelos escorriam até os quadris: É neste ponto, que partimos para a discussão de como será feito o pagamento, meu rapaz._

_Porque me trata assim? Faz idéia da idade que tenho?_

_Muito pouca para um youkai._

_Feiticeira trapaceira..._

_Garras Retalhadoras Da Alma!_

Você e seus golpes estúpidos! Só fazem gastar o meu precioso tempo!

Na verdade ele nunca havia enfrentado Inuyasha em combate de vida ou morte, quando a mãe do meio youkai veio a falecer no incêndio, o meio youkai se enfiou na floresta densa, e apenas vez ou outra, o revia em reveses do destino. Brigavam, batiam boca, se engalfinhavam, diziam palavras rudes um ao outro, mas nada que realmente viesse a ocasionar na morte do bastardo. De fato se assim houvesse desejado, na época em que o pai de ambos era vivo, já o teria eliminado há muito respeitava a vontade do Grande Cão, e por isso o havia deixado escapar ileso por diversas vezes, concessões jamais oferecidas a inimigo algum.

Até a morte do antigo Senhor das Terras do Oeste, e a batalha contra os _Gatos Youkais_, nutria apenas algo como desprezo, preconceito por seu pai ter se envolvido com uma criatura inferior, logo: indiferença para resumir. Todavia, ao saber que devido ao lacre por uma sacerdotisa, o desgraçado meio youkai não havia podido comparecer a batalha em proteção dos domínios do Oeste, assim: o que antes não passava de simples menosprezo, assumiu a forma de ódio.

Mais: ao ter ciência de que _Inutaisho_ teria deixado ao _Hanyou_ seu maior tesouro _Tetsuiga_, enquanto que ele sempre fiel, honrado e pronto ao combate coube apenas a inútil espada celestial, capaz de ressuscitar vidas.

O ataque do falso meio youkai havia sido direto, numa velocidade irracional, onde sobre a areia os pés descalços deixavam um rastro de pegadas profundas.

Bem se vê, que mal aprendeu a se defender, que dirá me atacar_...Fedelho_! A última palavra foi dita entre presas, no mesmo instante, que o príncipe rodopiava na ponta do pé chicoteando o ar a sua volta, impedido que o fantoche de Inuyasha se aproximasse.

Morra!

Cale essa sua boca maldita, Sesshomaru! Foi o brado furioso do ser forjado, que acreditava ser o meio youkai. Estou farto de suas broncas!!!

Então pare de falar asneiras...E lute como gente grande!

Incrível: mas aquela coisa tinha memória, não alma, mas memória. Com as pálpebras comprimidas, a réplica de Inuyasha prosseguiu com a investida, as garras afiadas alternavam-se em _Sankon Tetsusou, _enquanto que com expressão de repudio Sesshomaru evitava os golpes, quase como se estivesse dançando sobre a praia. Recostado a um arbusto estava a sua própria cópia, que a princípio havia atacado em conjunto; mas que no momento, como teoricamente um guerreiro habilidoso, assistia ao combate com olhos frios e atentos.

_O que aquela criatura estará pensando?_

Por um segundo, uma fração de segundo o meio youkai, quer dizer o fantoche do meio youkai tirou proveito do lapso de Sesshomaru, e o acertou no rosto. Um corte profundo que respingou sangue na bochecha de Inuyasha, ou melhor: do falso Inuyasha, quando as garras atingiram a pele branca do príncipe.

Sesshomaru limitou-se a acariciar de leve o próprio ferimento, os olhos assumindo um outro brilho, enquanto que com os lábios crispados sussurrou: Vai pagar por isso com a vida, criatura ignóbil.

Então os dedos estalaram e expeliram a fumaça verde que conhecia tão bem.

_Hai!_

E Sesshomaru voou alto, voou alto, girando no ar e mergulhando com velocidade na direção do youkai o vento cortado pela nuvem de cabelos prateados, refletidos contra a própria lua: _Dokkasou._

O golpe desferido contra o pescoço do _Hanyou_ marionete, que começou a ser estrangulado com força, ao mesmo tempo, que a garganta ardia com as garras tóxicas do lorde.

Fale logo infeliz.Fale logo como conseguem não apenas se mover, tal os bonecos de _Urasue_ que vi, mas também como são capazes de possuírem memória? E terei piedade lhe dando uma morte rápida, fale! Sacudiu a imitação do bastardo no ar, enquanto os olhos dele lacrimejavam de dor, mas não o suficiente de impedi-lo de lançar mão de um derradeiro artifício.

No instante que se debatia metros acima do solo, infringiu no próprio braço direito um ferimento: _Hijin Ketsusou. _Então unhas afiadas como lâminas foram atiradas na direção de Sesshomaru, que não viu outra alternativa: a não ser realizar uma acrobacia perfeita no ar, e soltar o insano fedelho farsante meio youkai de novo sobre as areias da praia.

Aaah!!! Inuyasha gritou.

E revestido de ira, com o rosto ainda a sangrar, Sesshomaru chicoteou do alto o corpo do meio youkai fantoche, que como pode apenas rolava de um lado para outro na areia, deitado de costas e recebendo a saraivada de luz cortante com estalos.

Maldição!!!

_Típico._

Quando a frágil anatomia de barro nada mais era do que frangalhos, sob vestes que imitavam com alguma eficiência o traje de _Pêlo de Rato de Fogo_, Sesshomaru imponente se deixou aproximar. Com aquele ar de riso vitorioso, que sempre guardava para os momentos de diversão, com prazer, Odeio fazer isso, mas não me deixa outra escolha. E de punho fechado esmurrou o rosto dilacerado do boneco. Não tem nada a dizer?

Acabe comigo, mas não vou implorar ou lhe contar nada que eu saiba, Sesshomaru.

_Hai. _Com as garras preparadas: Morra.

MAAAAALDIÇÃO!!!

E com os ossos corroídos pelo ácido, do falso Inuyasha restaram apenas a imitação das vestes rubras, e algumas gotas de sangue derramado sobre a areia.

E você, porque não se aproxima?

Sesshomaru convidou enquanto com a mão direita enrolava uma mecha longa prateada, para em seguida soltá-la, como se a houvesse penteado por um instante e depois desistido.

A réplica em contrapartida apenas o fitava intenso.

Não gosto de humanos, criatura, entretanto fez algo abominável do qual não pretendo perdoar. Assumiu minha aparência, e acusou-me de assassinatos, do qual nem ao menos imaginei cometer. Eram súditos de meu pai, habitantes inúteis de minhas terras é verdade, todavia nada haviam feito para que pudessem pagar com a vida em nome da morte de Otsu.Era a mim que Kanorumaru queria, e apenas a mim.

Engana-se.

Ele piscou. O quê?

Tudo, desde o início _meu lorde _a última sentença dita com visível ironia, não passou de um plano muito bem arquitetado pelo _meu mestre_, com o propósito de aniquilar por completo o que _restava _do Clã dos Cães do Oeste. O suficiente para que a arrogância do temível príncipe Sesshomaru fosse abalada, e como os outros machos da família, tornar-se um youkai suscetível e complacente com a raça humana.

Natsu sabia disso?

Risos. Obviamente que não, ou a farsa não seria convincente o bastante, precisávamos do sacrifício de um inocente. Inocente o suficiente para acreditar em você. Pausa. Contudo, admito: até pouco tempo não sabíamos com precisão, o nome da garota por quem deveras iria se envolver, Sesshomaru. Creio que devido à barreira, que uma tal de sacerdotisa Kikyou a pedido de seu pai, criou em torno do vale alguns anos atrás com o poder da _Jóia de Quatro Almas,_ no intuito de proteger a garota humana.Ainda que _meu mestre_ tivesse ciência da existência dela há muito tempo, não era capaz de se aproximar de Meu Paraíso, logo, os ferimentos pelo tigre também faziam parte do ardil.

Pelo visto estavam certos de que eu iria me relacionar com a humana.

Porque não? Ela é mesmo irresistível segundo eu soube.

Entendo.

E mais: como _meu mestre_ presumiu, que não poderíamos penetrar em seus domínios, e simplesmente derrota-lo...Ele o induziu, da mesma maneira que fez com seu meio irmão Inuyasha. E ao que parece funcionou muito bem.

E quanto a Otsu?

Uma isca.

_Ser desprezível._

O que querem?

Ora, será que o astuto Sesshomaru ainda não percebeu?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha numa insinuação muda.

Minhas terras.

Não.

Não?

_Meu mestre_ deseja...Você!!!

E como se um houvessem lido o pensamento do outro, ambos transformaram em esferas luminosas, tal fossem corpos celestiais migrando para o céu negro.

Tochas iluminavam a noite, eram lavradores do vilarejo, que armados de foices, cordas, enxadas, pás, arados, pedaços de pau, seguiam para além da floresta densa que cercava Meu Paraíso. Os idosos clamavam justiça: Morte a Natsu, responsável pela desgraça em nossa vila!!!

Enquanto os mais jovens gritavam insultos a plenos pulmões: Concubina de youkais!!!

Amante de demônios!!!

Gueixa de monstros assassinos!!!

E foi no meio de tanto barulho que ela acordou, mal tendo tempo de se vestir adequadamente, apenas enfiando os braços no _Kimono rosa _longo, sem muito entender o que estava acontecendo. Nas últimas horas vinha sentindo dores, como se enfim a hora do bebê estivesse chegando, não conseguira se alimentar e mal se locomover durante o dia inteiro, por isso estava zonza e fraca.Muito fraca.

Mas, todo aquele alarido com sons indecifráveis, que acreditava não estar muito distante do lago, obrigaram-na a se levantar com grande dificuldade. Tateando no escuro, conseguiu ainda acender uma lanterna de papel de arroz, e abrir a persiana de palha, para bater de frente com uma terrível visão...

O-o que fazem aqui?

Estavam todos lá, os remanescentes que haviam se refugiado nas montanhas, durante o ataque do youkai que roubara a forma de Sesshomaru, e dizimado a maior parte dos habitantes do vilarejo.

Sentimos sua falta, Natsu.

Mi-nha falta? Ela arfava, enquanto com dificuldade articulava sentenças cortadas de palavras, como se as soletrasse feito uma criança em idade escolar; frágil recostada à varanda da cabana, iluminada apenas com a chama quase no fim da lanterna de papel.

Há meses não nos visita. Disse um homem com ar libidinoso, enquanto coçava um bigode fino, e a examinava de próximo com uma tocha.

Não te...nho ti-do tem...po. As dores com a tensão do momento haviam se intensificado, juntamente com as pontadas no baixo ventre, até que praticamente fizeram-na dobrar-se sobre si mesma, ajoelhando-se no assoalho de madeira.

Vejo que se casou. Ironizou Katsuma irmão mais novo de Katsura morto durante o ataque. Porquê não nos apresenta seu marido, para que possamos dar-lhe as boas vindas, hein?O que acha? Afinal um dia quase fui seu noivo também, Natsu.

E-ele não está... Conseguiu murmurar enquanto lágrimas quentes escorriam por seus olhos. Por favor, minha, minha filha está nascendo, será que poderíamos continuar isso depois?...

Coitadinha não é mesmo pessoal? Ouviu-se sobre a noite uma explosão de gargalhadas maliciosas. Veja só: o esposo da nossa querida Natsu teve a coragem de abandona-la, logo numa hora como esta? Quanta covardia! Novamente Katsuma, que liderava o bando, juntamente com uma senhora de cabelos longos e grisalhos, vestida em trajes de sacerdotisa xintoísta armada com arco e flecha, ridicularizava a jovem, que com muita coragem enfrentava a situação insólita, e a dor lacinante sem recrudescer.

O-o que vieram fazer aqui?

Viemos cuidar de você, menina... Foi a sacerdotisa quem falou.

Co-como encontraram Meu Paraíso? Ainda que e-eu freqüentasse a vila, jamais os ensinei como che-gar até a-aqui, fiz uma promessa...

Foi fácil...Bastou sentir o cheiro de youkai, a velha senhora se aproximou erguendo o rosto bonito, porém embebido em suor de Natsu, que comprimia os olhos numa vã tentativa de aplacar as sensações conturbadas, que experimentava naquele instante, quer dizer: meio youkai, esta criança que você carrega em sua barriga, vadia de demônios!

Vamos, rápido, amarrem-na!!!

Katsuma ordenou e logo três homens a imobilizavam com os braços atados as costas.

Nãaaaaaaaaoooooooo!!! Foi o grito solitário de Natsu para o vazio da noite.

E o príncipe por uma fração de segundo ficou estático, como se houvesse levado um choque, ou algo parecido. Como youkai a audição dele era apurada, tal os instintos demoníacos, e foi isso que o empertigou; pois por um breve momento teve a nítida impressão de que havia ouvido um grito, um grito de Natsu. Contudo também sabia, que até mesmo seus poderes tinham certos limites, e talvez o calor da luta o estivesse confundindo, ou pior: provocando ilusões que na verdade não existiam.E isso era ruim, muito ruim.

Com o corpo novamente transformado para a aparência humana, Sesshomaru e a imitação haviam atingido o topo da fortaleza, para aterrissarem elegantemente sobre o pátio forrado de pedra.

Ambos examinaram um ao outro com frieza, e sem mais uma palavra a ser dita, atacaram prontamente. O vento cortado pela velocidade, como se faíscas ou pontas de agulha formassem um rastro de luz, contra a madrugada que já recebia matizes de uma aurora, que se aproximava tranquila no horizonte distante.

__Arranquem o _kimono _dela, se é mesmo uma mundana de demônios, deve ter a marca do youkai! Ordenou a sacerdotisa que há cerca de dois dias havia aparecido no vilarejo, como uma exímia curandeira, exterminadora de youkais, portadora de poderosos _sutras_ e lacres sagrados.

Larguem-me!Por favor, eu imploro! Façam o que quiserem comigo, mas deixem que eu ao menos tenha minha filha, ela, ela está nascendo!Não falta muito agora!!!

A-ha, até parece Natsu, que iremos perdoar o que fez: deu guarida ao youkai assassino que exterminou nosso vilarejo! E ainda pede que deixemos que a herdeira deste monstro venha ao mundo? Nunca!!! Katsuma se virou para o resto do bando, Façam o que _Urasue_ disse: arranquem o _kimono _desta, desta humana imunda!!!

E humilhada, mesmo com as mãos atadas ela se curvou tentando cobrir os seios com os cabelos revoltos, quando com um punhal abriram a costas do _kimono,_ deixando a mostra a discreta marca em forma de lua crescente traçada com a garra do youkai.

Vejam!!!Vejam!!! Ela tem a marca do assassino!!! Katsuma gritou, enquanto a esbofeteava no rosto, e os outros começaram a atirar pedras, e gravetos na direção de Natsu, que passou a ser arrastada pelo bando até um amontoado de palha as margens do lago...

Não demorou muito para Sesshomaru descobrir o óbvio: ao atacar a réplica, de imediato seu corpo reagia de mesma forma. O aprendizado veio com um golpe, em que pelo pescoço apertado entre suas garras venenosas, sacudiu sem grande relutância o adversário no ar. E nem foi preciso, que o falso Sesshomaru revidasse da mesma maneira, para que experimentasse as conseqüências do ataque, pois no mesmo instante o príncipe sentiu como se um calor intenso, insuportável, causticante o houvesse engolfado, impedindo-o de respirar normalmente. Além da dor impossível de ser retratada com palavras, que a fumaça tóxica como um ácido poderoso, provocava. Assim, o lorde o soltou no chão, e ambos caíram sentados na mesma posição como se fossem imagens refletidas em espelhos.

_Como espelhos...É isso, ao invés de ataca-lo, preciso apenas me defender! Assim, ao invés de eu sentir o impacto de meus próprios golpes contra meu corpo, quem irá sofrer os danos será a réplica maldita, e não eu!_

Natsu sabia que era inútil lutar, a lua já se despedia da noite, e as lágrimas que ela agora derramava eram de adeus.Um adeus que, contudo valia a pena ser dito, havia amado e encontrado a verdadeira felicidade sem perder a tão querida liberdade. Ao contrário: presenteara seu príncipe com ela de bom grado, bem como os poucos, únicos, mais suficientes momentos de paixão, que dividira ao lado do belo youkai. Meu Paraíso era enfim o Paraíso.

Estava atada, à uma espécie de mastro de cedro, os braços presos contra as costas, as pernas amarradas e juntas, e sob os pés descalços sentia a palha amontoada. Não mais implorava, o destino estava selado desde o dia que a sacerdotisa _Kikyou_ viera encontra-la, e finalmente compreendia o desespero da _Miko _ao previr seu futuro. O alerta. A mensagem incompleta. Amor, felicidade e morte.

Com uma derradeira lágrima, ela só tinha uma última coisa a dizer: Lamento minha filha, fui incapaz de defende-la, perdoe seu pai ele não teve culpa. E com um breve suspiro, sussurrou: _Ja ne, _meu amor, Natsu estará sempre com você...Sempre...

E no instante que o sol substituiu a lua ela cerrou os olhos.

Agora! Ordenou _Urasue_, e Katsuma com um sorriso cruel de vingança, jogou a tocha sobre a palha.

O vermelho das brasas confundindo-se com a aurora, e a beleza de Natsu, que se esvaía em pó e cinzas com a manhã de primavera.

Se a perfeição se chamasse morte, e se a morte viesse da perfeição, então aquela batalha teria somente um nome: beleza.

Não era um simples entrave entre seres fantásticos, ia além, era a essência da sutileza da arte da guerra. A personificação da destreza e a imagem do inimitável.

Frieza, tranqüilidade, lógica e técnicas que desafiavam as leis da gravidade, e da resumida compreensão humana.

Com os raios da aurora refletindo sobre a prata das mechas longas, as vestes brancas, e o alçar de vôos, giros, acrobacias e revides para um mero espectador mortal, significava o espetáculo mais letal e intrigante da terra, jamais antes presenciado. E era isso, o que ele entre as sombras estava sentindo, protegido numa barreira, confortável ao bastante para sentir-se contente com a habilidade da criação, e o respeito pelo youkai de sangue nobre...

É quase perfeito, esplêndido, o tempo irá aprimora-lo ainda mais eu creio...Atraente, inteligente, e poderoso, fascinante.Quisera ter conhecido melhor o pai, devia ser uma criatura fantástica, única. Mal posso esperar para absorve-lo de suas habilidades. Um prazer que somente eu, Naraku, terei o direito de desfrutar.

Até agora tem se saído bem, youkai.

Digo o mesmo. Um sorriso cínico enquanto o fitava com desdém, horas para Sesshomaru não contam, sou capaz de enfrentar uma batalha por dias, meses, até anos se necessário for!

Mas não investe contra mim, por quê? A imitação o instigou.

Porque seria um esforço inútil, desperdiçar meus talentos, contra uma criatura fraca como você.

É assim que se considera?

Eu não, mas uma reles cópia feita a partir de um fio de meu cabelo sim. Ou acha mesmo que somente por que consegue imitar meus golpes, e tomar minha aparência, eu iria teme-lo? Não passa de um pináculo da insignificância, ser abominável!

E orgulhoso também, talvez eu tenha cometido um equívoco em meus planos, este príncipe é suscetível à vaidade...Hum, bom saber disso.

Novamente a voz feminina: Eu lhe disse Sesshomaru, nem sempre as coisas são como acredita que sejam, podem surgir surpresas de onde se menos espera.

Irei provar que não!

E realmente provou: pois no instante em que o falso youkai se ergueu na ponta do pé, e girou com velocidade, emanando feixes de luz esverdeados, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste o rebateu com uma tática que somente um mestre na técnica, seria capaz de neutralizar; pois se transformando num raio de lua, penetrou o hemisfério cortante do chicote de energia, e passou a girar na direção contrária, não atacando o adversário, mas apenas enviando de volta os efeitos, que o ataque teoricamente pretendia proporcionar.

Risos sarcásticos. Isto me diverte.

Devia ser estranho, ver a própria imagem titubeando com um de seus mais mortíferos ataques, e lutando com dificuldade para manter-se em equilíbrio.

E foi nesse instante que ele previu o que em seguida iria acontecer...O que na verdade tanto esperava, que o fantoche ousasse fazer, para dedica-lo o golpe de misericórdia.

Num processo de mutação, que obviamente ele considerou como uma afronta, o falso Sesshomaru, ergueu a pele branca para o ar, e o rosto passou a assumir detalhes que muito mais grosseiros, tentavam replicar a grandeza e imponência, da verdadeira forma do príncipe do oeste.

Acinte! Infame! Jamais irá envergonhar o meu Clã! Promessa de Sesshomaru!!!

Não haveria outra oportunidade, e a velocidade estava de seu lado, pois com as garras estaladas saltou no ar, caindo com o joelho direito tocando o solo, logo mais atrás da marionete. E num artifício insólito, apanhou a criatura pela ponta do rabo e o girou, atirando-o ao longe, e ele sim: o verdadeiro Cão Branco do Oeste sofreu a transformação que iria dar cabo a contenda estúpida.

O olhar do fantoche expressava pânico, enquanto o forte cão com lua crescente aproximava, as patas firmes pesando toneladas sobre o chão de pedra, transformando-as em pequenas fagulhas no rastro.

E ao invés de devora-lo, Sesshomaru o ergueu pela gola da elegante _gi _rebordada, balançando-o de um lado para outro, como se nada fosse além de uma folha de _sakura_ ao vento. Entre as presas a criatura sentia apenas os ossos esmagarem em dor indescritível, no entanto nada que fosse imediatamente letal, Sesshomaru obviamente o estava enfraquecendo. Nem mesmo a saliva tóxica havia baforado, tinha outras intenções. Enfim, quando se deu por satisfeito, atirou a criatura esfacelada contra a parede de pedra em ruínas, ela desabando desajeitada como se tivesse ferimentos por todo o corpo.

Sesshomaru por sua vez reassumiu a forma humana, e também estava ferido, contudo num grau bastante inferior, pois havia lançado mão da mutação como um escudo protetor. Assim, calmo, aproximando-se como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, quando de fato o tinha, ele pôs o pé direito sobre o peito da fraude.

Fabuloso, ele é mais poderoso do que eu imaginava.

Agora me diga, criatura grotesca, quem o criou e por quê? E serei condescendente com você, dando-lhe uma morte rápida e indolor.

Jamais, ele arfava, jamais direi o nome de meu mestre, deixe que o tempo se encarregue disto. Fui apenas uma distração.

Distração? Sesshomaru o fitou com ar intrigado, sobrancelha arqueada, lábios finos trêmulos,, no rosto vestígios de repúdio, ódio.

Para que se desviasse da busca pelo tesouro de seu pai.

_Tetsuiga!_ Cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se por um mísero instante, um tolo completo.

Degradante!

Sua vaidade e sede de poder o cegaram do óbvio, e isso o incomoda!

Uma armadilha, um contratempo. Pausa. Natsu corre risco.É isso.Um ardil para me afastar do verdadeiro alvo...

E no breve momento de reflexão, Sesshomaru foi pego por um truque: uma nuvem negra densa, mal cheirosa, que encobriu as matizes lilases da manhã que se aproximava.

_E-esse cheiro, é, é miasma...Energia Sinistra._

Então num torvelinho, enquanto protegendo o nariz e a boca com a manga larga da _gi_, Sesshomaru recuou; a réplica com a própria garra traçou um filete fino na garganta, esvaindo em sangue, enquanto era tragado pelo mágico rodamoinho negro.

Infeliz.

Infeliz foi você, Sesshomaru de não ter percebido antes. Disse: era um jogo, um jogo repleto de surpresas.

Com os olhos ardendo, ele a viu surgir, exatamente como no primeiro dia que havia-na encontrado flutuando, lépida e linda, entre as _sakuras _nas Terras do Sul.

Otsu? Não pode ser!

Claro que pode, mas não da maneira que imagina, meu lorde. _Urasue_ não conseguiu me devolver uma vida de fato, sem o _Shikon no Tama_ ou a _Tenseiga_, todavia meu pai se sacrificou unindo-se a mim por apenas vinte e quatro horas, o suficiente para atraí-lo até aqui, enquanto aquela por quem roubou minha vida, sofria o então merecido castigo.

Destruí todos os seus brinquedinhos, menina.

E eu ao seu. Veja: eis aqui a prova, Otsu abriu a mão, e o véu de Natsu, estava entre os dedos , lamento, mas creio que agora seja um pouco tarde demais. Risos.

Então o príncipe a ergueu pelos ombros: Onde está Kanorumaru?

Já disse, ele fez um pacto e uniu-se a mim, em troca de um único dia de vida e consciência, para que seus planos de vingança fossem executados. Desde o início na caverna não era com ele que estava falando, e sim comigo, Sesshomaru: Otsu, sua única filha, princesa das Terras do Sul.

Não ousariam!

Será que não?

Enquanto discutiam, Sesshomaru a encurralou contra um precipício, que desembocava em pedras que recebiam com violência as ondas no costado da fortaleza abandonada.

O que fizeram a Natsu? Ele insistiu, mais emocionalmente perturbado do que desejava.

Descubra por si mesmo. Otsu incitou.

Assim, de rompante com as mãos projetadas contra a armadura do príncipe, ela se deixou cair de costas às margens do precipício, os cabelos flutuando ao vento, enquanto sorrindo de braços abertos, o corpo mergulhou em queda livre, para espatifar-se sobre as formações rochosas junto ao mar.

E sem olhar para o resultado, Sesshomaru, ainda ferido levitou sobre uma nuvem, que o fez voar de volta às Terras do Oeste...Desta vez com um terrível pressentimento.

Natsu!!! Ele gritou com a voz grave, enquanto corria, voava por Meu Paraíso, Natsu!!!Sesshomaru a procurou ao penetrar na pequena cabana, que trazia vestígios recentes de fogo, chá, roupas guardadas e o baú com as recordações da família Shigamori lacrado. Natsu!!! O youkai apelou para o infinito, o céu, as montanhas, o lago, cascatas e as orquídeas, e recebeu apenas silêncio.

Não haveria resposta, ele sabia que não haveria resposta, todavia era incapaz de aceitar, admitir, permitir, que alguém ousasse passar por cima de suas vontades, seus domínios, tudo que lhe pertencia por direito. Natsuuuuuuuu!!!!! O príncipe chamou, cansado, ferido, arfante, ao penetrar na floresta que cercava o vale.Recostado à uma árvore, os olhos cerrados, as pernas estiradas contra um tronco derrubado, se permitiu descansar por um instante, um minuto ou dois talvez, quem sabe um pouco mais? Ainda que estivesse decidido a descobrir o que teria acontecido a Natsu, sua Natsu!!!

Hei, psiu?

Ele acordou, de fato os minutos haviam se transformado em horas, pelo tom do céu alaranjado e vermelho. Estava exausto, mesmo youkais precisavam de repouso após batalhas, e ele estava exausto. Exausto de responsabilidades excessivas que era obrigado a assumir em completa solidão, exausto de adversários tediosos, exausto de humanos inúteis, exausto de viver num palácio frio, exausto de um mundo decadente fadado à desgraça.

Hei, acorde...

Ahm, ele piscou, o instinto de defesa preparado: olhos vermelhos ,presas a mostra, cabelos esvoaçantes, quem me chama?

Eu, oi, aqui em cima. Era uma criaturinha com pouco mais de vinte centímetros de altura, voz de criança, cabelos violeta, e vestida com o que parecia serem pétalas de orquídeas, tinha asas de beija-flor e na verdade era bastante bonita.

Ah, sim, agora a vejo...O que quer?

Ajuda-lo.

Ajudar-me, como?

É o Príncipe Sesshomaru. Meu nome é Tomoyo, e vivo nestas terras há muito, muito tempo...A pequena youkai voou e pousou sobre o joelho do lorde. _Gommen Non Sai_, mas está procurando pela humana Natsu, correto?

Sim. Ele respondeu de prontidão, sentando-se ereto, fazendo com que a youkai batesse as asas permanecendo estática no ar, enquanto aguardava que melhor Sesshomaru se acomodasse.

Lamento, Sesshomaru Sama, mas eu vi tudo...Tudinho, eu e minhas irmãs assistimos de camarote!Mas nada pudemos fazer, somos muito pequenas como pode perceber, perdão senhor.

Vamos logo, não estou interessado em saber quais são, ou não suas habilidades criatura. E sim o que aconteceu a Natsu! Onde ela está? O que fizeram com ela?...

A youkai meneou a cabeça e sentou no ombro do lorde, os olhos lilases o fitavam com um brilho de diamante líquido, eram lágrimas. Ele nada disse, apenas esperou, uma expressão estranha no rosto, algo como ansiedade, ao mesmo tempo, que o olhar era duro, frio, muito sério.

Foram eles, senhor, os humanos.

Humanos, o que quer dizer com humanos?

Era bastante tarde, minhas irmãs e eu não costumamos ficar acordadas a noite, somos youkais diurnas. Os predadores costumam nos caçar depois que o sol se põe, mas...

Não pode ser mais clara?

Ontem foi diferente, aconteceu um pouco antes da madrugada, e se estendeu até a aurora. Eles eram do vilarejo, que fica ali mais ao norte, depois das montanhas gêmeas. Pausa, e a youkai olhou o infinito, enquanto coçava o queixo mimoso em dúvida. Ainda não entendo como chegaram até aqui, Meu Paraíso é um local protegido, uma fortaleza natural...Mas a verdade é que eles vieram, vieram todos os remanescentes do massacre, vieram armados com pás, enxadas e outras coisas esquisitas, vieram com tochas, tochas, meu lorde!

Tochas... Sesshomaru repetiu lento, um novo sentimento tomando de conta de seu ser, aquela tranqüilidade ameaçadora de um predador ante a presa com morte eminente.

Em silêncio, a respiração controlada, os olhos fechados, lábios crispados, pernas cruzadas em flor de lótus, estava concentrado.

Continue.

Ela, bem, ela...Vinha se escondendo do vilarejo há alguns meses, estava grávida senhor, pelo que sei de um youkai... A pequena beija–flor temeu ir mais além, e penetrar em terreno perigoso, proibido.

_Grávida._

Mas Natsu não estava triste, cuidava de nosso jardim, e parecia bastante feliz até...Então eles a acordaram; nos últimos quatro dias quase não a vimos, vinha se comportando de maneira estranha. Acho que era hora do bebê.

Não tenho tempo para detalhes, Tomoyo, seja breve.

Ela estava sofrendo muito, vi quando saiu da cabana com o _kimono_ rosa segurando apenas uma lanterna de papel, o rosto estava bastante suado, como se estivesse sentindo fortes dores. Mas isso nada importou para os humanos. Um homem a arrastou pelos cabelos... Sesshomaru não chegou a fechar os olhos novamente, todavia os estreitou, como se imagens desagradáveis fossem exibidas a sua frente, tal um grotesco espetáculo de teatro _kabuki. _Ouvimos da floresta os apelos da jovem, ela implorava pela criança, dizia: _ao menos deixem que eu tenha minha filha, não falta muito, tenham piedade._

Eles estavam loucos, acusaram Natsu de concubina de youkais, gueixa de demônios, e outras coisas horríveis que não tenho coragem de repetir. Disseram que havia sido cúmplice do youkai responsável pelo massacre no vilarejo, e isso eu não entendi muito bem, então para comprovar se aquilo era verdade rasgaram o _kimono_ dela, e encontraram uma marca em suas costas...

_A lua crescente..._

Sesshomaru fechou os dedos, sentindo as unhas afiadas apertarem as palmas, ainda que a expressão da face fosse de puro estoicismo.Fleuma.Indiferença.

Depois disso, a criatura começou a soluçar, as mãozinhas fechadas em concha sobre o rosto, enquanto os ombros delicados subiam e desciam, eles a amarraram junto a grande pedra do lago, e, e, e...Oh...Eu não posso continuar... Tomoyo voou em direção ao topo da árvore onde estava escondida a espreita de Sesshomaru, mas foi impelida em pleno ar, pois ele a apertou entre as garras, quase sufocando a minúscula youkai até a morte.

Eu disse que era para continuar, ir até o fim, será que não fui claro o bastante?

Fo-foi sim, Sesshomaru Sama.

Então vamos, fale! Ele permaneceu segurando-a com firmeza, impedindo-a de escapar novamente; todavia, ainda oferecendo condições da youkai por termo ao relato sórdido.

Os humanos a prenderam num mastro de cedro sobre um feixe de palha, e depois eles...

Basta! Já me contou o suficiente! Dizendo isso, Sesshomaru dispensou a youkai, e assumindo a forma de esfera de luz desapareceu na floresta.

Um segundo ou dois há mais, e ele teria visto o pequeno beija-flor fêmea transformar-se num homem vestido em pele de babuíno, que cercado por insetos sumiu na mata com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

Eram por volta de dez horas da noite, quando os habitantes do vilarejo acordaram com um terremoto, um tremor de terra numa época bastante incomum do ano, um nevoeiro denso se deslocou das montanhas até o sopé do vulcão onde a vila se abria em casas de madeira, cobertas com palha e pedras.

Em desespero, mães com bebês recém nascidos, seguidos dos poucos velhos e alguns homens que haviam restado do massacre correram para o abrigo que ficava nos fundos do pequeno templo xintoísta.

A lua alta no céu estava escondida entre nuvens, como se tímida prenunciasse os agouros de uma tragédia próxima, e inevitável.

Um som de chicote foi ouvido na noite silenciosa, quando subitamente o sacudir de terra cessou, tão abrupto como havia começado. O que se seguiu foi um urro, um brado, um grito de dor descomunal, grotesco, gutural, e o nevoeiro se dissipando em dois gumes, como que cortado por uma afiada lâmina de espada samurai.

Saiam de suas tocas, humanos inúteis, seu príncipe os chama!!!

A voz de Sesshomaru ecoou do alto, como se proveniente dos céus, ainda que o comando fosse seco e direto.

Não ouviram? Isto é uma ordem, ou destruirei este lugar imediatamente!

As primeiras respostas vieram dos cães de guarda do templo, que com uma massa de gás tóxica, foram sufocados até a morte. Então um a um os vilões foram dando o ar da graça. Os homens, que desde antes ele já odiava, e agora os enfrentava cara a cara eram criaturas esqueléticas, figuras esdrúxulas que de algum modo haviam escapado das guerras, talvez por desertarem dos exércitos, ou simplesmente por serem fracos demais a ponto de séqüito de samurai algum os aceitarem, mesmo aqueles em que os estipêndios de arroz não chegavam a doze sacas por temporada.

_Malditos. Criaturas insignificantes...Repulsivas._

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!

Não, ele de volta não!!!

É youkai do massacre!!!

Por Buda, ele vai matar a todos nós!!!

Sesshomaru tranqüilamente sentado em flor de lótus, sobre o ombro direito de um youkai escravo, que deveria ter no mínimo vinte metros de altura, um corpo talhado em músculos rijos, par de chifres na testa, olhos vermelhos e dentes caninos que sobressaíam numa boca esgarçada, apenas sorriu, sorriu divertido com o temor que identificava na face apavorada daqueles seres decrépitos. Seres que o enojavam.

Como ousam me ofender dessa maneira, humanos? Eu, O Grande Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste? Como ousam confundir-me com uma reles imitação, criada para denegrir o nome de meu Clã, capaz de perder tempo eliminando seres insípidos como vocês, ahm? Idiotas...Risos. Acreditam mesmo que se eu houvesse me deslocado de meu palácio em busca de diversão, viria até aqui perder meu tempo, e não dar o trabalho por completo até que estivesse completamente satisfeito? Por quem me tomam?!? Ele esbravejou, saltando do ombro do escravo, com o vento nos cabelos, e um feixe dourado de luz entre as garras, Malditos! Munidos de que audácia,invadiram Meu Paraíso, e sacrificaram a preferida de Sesshomaru? Irão pagar com a vida por isso!

Piedade senhor. Clamou uma mulher atirando-se aos pés do príncipe com uma criança de colo. Enquanto irascível, os olhos repletos de desprezo, o príncipe caminhou até o centro da praça onde as pessoas do vilarejo haviam se amontoado.

Piedade? Ele desdenhou ao chicoteá-la. Implora-me por piedade? Natsu não fez o mesmo, e respeitaram o pedido de clemência? Pois vejam o que faço com quem desobedece a lei... E foi ela, a mulher, a primeira a morrer enforcada pelas garras do príncipe irado.

Lorde youkai desgraçado!!!

De todos os lados surgiram os homens, os homens, que haviam exterminado Natsu há menos de vinte quatro horas. E como brincadeira, em sua velocidade, Sesshomaru os retalhou em pedaços com _Dokkasou_.Sem ao menos perder um segundo contra um adversário teoricamente mais interessante.

_Absolutamente tedioso._

Demônio, Sesshomaru chamou, esmague as casas e quem estiver dentro delas.

Outro brado e a criatura monstruosa, horrenda avançou, pisoteando, estraçalhando, devastando o vilarejo e incendiando as copas de palha. Mulheres, homens, idosos gritavam em chamas numa cena de horror, enquanto com olhos frios o príncipe assistia a tudo impiedoso, impassível, cruel.

_A destruição do ciclo vital..._

Então ele, Katsuma saiu do templo, armado com um cajado de Buda e sutras que atirou na direção de Sesshomaru, o youkai em contrapartida recebeu aquele acinte rindo com ironia, enquanto entre os dedos, sem qualquer demonstração de esforço desintegrou os lacres.

Não funciona contra _Touyokais..._Será preciso muito mais do que isso para ferir Sesshomaru!

_­_Ao menos poupe as crianças, senhor.

E porque deveria, humano, se eliminaram a herdeira _Hanyou,_ antes mesmo dela vir ao mundo?Não viram minha marca na mulher? Sou o dono dessas terras, e tolos desafiaram o mais poderoso youkai ainda vivo, acusando-o de algo que ele: Sesshomaru nada havia feito realmente, um ardil maquiavélico para manchar o seu nome! Assassinam a eleita e a filha, e ainda pedem a ele clemência pelos pequenos? Nunca!Jamais!Este lugar deixará de existir para sempre!

_Desculpe pai, não se trata de genocídio, e sim: justiça!_

Katsuma ainda tentou decapita-lo com uma foice, mas o golpe prontamente defendido com um esquivo veloz, foi rebatido da mesma forma; e com o peito cortado pela arma afiada, arremessado violentamente contra as chamas do templo, teve tempo de gritar apenas: Ainda irá se arrepender, youkai!!!

Veremos.

Somente anos, anos mais tarde Sesshomaru se deu conta de que o verdadeiro massacre por ele cometido, não havia tomado mais do que poucos minutos. Dez ou quinze no máximo, e que daquela data por diante, o então desprezo, indiferença, repulsa, asco, passou a assumir outra forma, outro objetivo: a aniquilação da raça humana, ao ter em mãos a _Tetsuiga, a_ poderosa espada feita com o canino de _Inutaisho._

_Tetsuiga._

Volte para a masmorra demônio. Ele ordenou, e num rastro de fumaça a criatura desapareceu, como se jamais estivesse estado antes naquele lugar, enquanto caminhando entre as labaredas numa noite sem estrelas Sesshomaru, deu as costas ao vilarejo, que nada mais era agora do que um amontoado de cinzas, e almas insatisfeitas perdidas na eternidade.

As chamas da fogueira iluminavam uma caverna esquecida na mata, sentada a sua frente uma velha bruxa segurava um cajado, enquanto empertigada parecia esperar por alguém.

Você me prometeu a _Tenseiga_!

E me garantiu que conseguiria eliminar o príncipe.

Cumpri minha parte no acordo, fiz os moldes e os animei, era responsabilidade sua comanda-los. Se houve alguma falha, foi você quem a cometeu, e não eu: _Urasue._

__Cale-se mulher, como ousa desafiar _Naraku_?

Não passa de um frustrado meio youkai!

Basta! Tentáculos então sobressaíram da pele de babuíno branco, prendendo-a como se quisessem enforca-la, quebrar-lhe os ossos, numa breve demonstração de poder, que mesmo não sendo um demônio completo, ele Naraku, não tardaria: estaria fadado à causar grandes problemas, custasse o que custasse, era seu destino e sabia disso com clareza.

Perdão, perdão, senhor...

Irei poupa-la, pode-me ser útil no futuro, mas esqueça este nome: Naraku, ou irei terminar o que comecei. Nada de truques velha bruxa.

Prometo, prometo.

Assim está melhor. E com uma nuvem de miasma sufocante ele simplesmente evaporou, deixando no local apenas um entalhe, um pedaço de madeira.

Ma-maldição, u-um fantoche!!! Gritou assustada no eco da caverna.

O lago era plácido, e a face refletida a margem era indelével, na mão um ramalhete singelo de três orquídeas jovens, como jovem havia sido a vida daquela, a quem a imagem não apagava da mente. Tudo não passara de fragmentos de um plano ardilosamente arquitetado, mas na memória a enxergava como da primeira vez: seminua, os cabelos molhados, sorriso puro e os olhos cinzentos de anjo. Mas os anjos não podiam conviver com demônios, era a lei, e o tributo a ser pago sempre culminava em morte.Nada mudava isso, nada.

Natsu. Ele sussurrou, o joelho direito tocando a relva macia, enquanto de cabeça baixa sentia os olhos arderem em órbitas rubras. Mas a um youkai não era possível chorar, e se tivesse esta habilidade, certamente não o faria por uma mulher.Então por quê o vacilo, o aperto no peito, o vazio na áurea sinistra de poder?

_Humana..._

A noite também estava quente, ou era o sangue que fervia? Não sabia ao certo dizer. Sesshomaru estava confuso. Sesshomaru estava triste. Sesshomaru estava sofrendo.

Cheguei tarde. Ele disse se levantando, no exato momento que a lua se abria bonita, dissipando nuvens e dúvidas. Nunca mais, Natsu. Humanos nunca mais... Suspirou fitando o infinito, um súbito arrepio como se alguém soprasse em seu ouvido, o fez estremecer, e essa foi à deixa para atirar as delicadas orquídeas sobre a água, e silencioso partir em busca de uma nova aventura. Em busca da _Tetsuiga._

Os passos lentos a afastaram do lago, o levaram para além de Meu Paraíso, um novo Sesshomaru nascia naquele momento, e esse seria o definitivo...

_Você veio meu amor, você veio...Para nós nunca será tarde..._Como um espectro, uma imagem santificada, uma miragem de um homem sedento em pleno deserto, ela surgiu à sombra do príncipe; os braços cruzados sobre os seios numa atitude pudica, cabelos esvoaçantes na brisa de primavera, e uma luz sutil a irradiar sobre a beleza eternizada em _kimono_ rosa. _Estarei sempre ao seu lado, Sesshomaru Sama, sempre ao seu lado. Promessa de Natsu..._

_**Sengoku Jidai, 1500**_

As pálpebras tingidas de púrpura se abriram lentamente, como que se despertassem de um longo transe, mas que na verdade não haviam tomado mais que uma hora ou duas, de profunda reclusão e memórias. Num suspiro, ele como sempre desviou o olhar para a lua, que estava linda como nunca. Mas a expressão séria do rosto não denotava prazer, estava ali, e tinha uma obrigação, a última.

Não cumpri minha promessa, Natsu, há uma humana. Apenas uma criança, mas ainda assim uma humana. Lamento. Pronto, era isso, nada mais, estava terminado. E imitando o gesto de quase cinqüenta anos atrás, atirou as orquídeas sobre o lago, antes de enfim tomar a trilha de volta ao acampamento, deixando implícito de que aquilo seria um adeus. Estava finalmente livre, e que aplacava de certa forma, o vazio que vinha experimentando há tantos anos, a insípida solidão. Era o suficiente. O máximo que podia dedicar, afinal ainda era: Sesshomaru o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, e se não possuía _Tetsuiga_, ao menos era o dono de _Toukijin_ a espada que seria responsável pela aniquilação de _Naraku_, o vil covarde capaz de seqüestrar Rin, a pequena fêmea humana de estimação.

Por um breve instante, um segundo talvez, a superfície do lago marulhou, e de dentro dele emergiu uma linda jovem, completamente iluminada, com o vestígio de um sorriso encantador nos lábios delicados...

_Fico feliz meu amor, enfim compreendeu. O sacrifício não foi em vão... _Pés descalços, então silenciosos seguiram a figura elegante vestida em branco e cabelos cor de prata, com um _kimono_ rosa translúcido sendo arrastado pela grama, enquanto segurava entre os braços um maço de orquídeas frescas violeta.

Um barulho estranho como o coaxar de um sapo rouco, preenchia a madrugada, ao lado: uma garotinha abraçada aos joelhos permanecia acordada fitando a fogueira, que insistia em continuar queimando mesmo depois de horas a fio, enquanto recostada a um dragão de duas cabeças murmurava algo como: Senhor Sesshomaru, para onde terá ido desta vez? Rin continua o esperando, cuidando de Jaken, cuidando de Ah-Uhm, cuidando dela mesma...Volte logo...Oh, ela desviou o olhar, levantando-se de súbito, com um sorriso inocente, senhor Sesshomaru?

Ainda acordada, Rin? O príncipe perguntou sem demonstrar emoções.

Estava esperando o senhor voltar.

Jaken não a avisou que poderia tomar dias?

Avisou sim, mas Rin sabia que Sesshomaru Sama iria voltar, antes do sol nascer.Por isso Rin ficou acordada.

Como preferir.

Com a ponta da bota de pelica, o youkai chutou a barriga inchada do servo, que em sono profundo coaxava. Jaken, levante-se.

Ai, ai...Se-Sesshomaru Sama? A criatura anã gaguejou ao sentir o pontapé do príncipe contra o estômago cheio.

A sua sorte, Jaken, é que Rin sabe se defender. Ou há esta hora seria um lagarto morto.

Oh, mestre...

Rin, mexa-se.

Mas não tinha negócios a resolver, senhor?

Sesshomaru naquele passo despreocupado pôs-se a caminhar. : Nada que seja de sua conta, Jaken.

E para onde estamos indo?

O príncipe apenas relanceou um olhar sobre o ombro: Para casa.

Hei, senhor Jaken, senhor Sesshomaru!Esperem por Rin... Ela pediu, enquanto correndo atrás de Ah-Uhm a criatura de montaria, apanhou do chão a orquídea, que especial havia guardado para entregar ao Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Por um momento de distração infantil, pisou numa pedra, e com um calafrio no alvorecer da manhã quase tropeçou, permanecendo equilibrada num pé só. Mas de fato não chegou a cair, pois o tempo por um segundo ou dois, pareceu estranhamente congelado...O suficiente para que um raio luminoso tomasse conta da pequena criança humana, invadindo, penetrando o corpo roliço e pueril, em feixes lilases e dourados.

Talvez fossem apenas os primeiros raios de sol. Talvez uma impressão.Talvez fosse a magia de Meu Paraíso, chamada Natsu.Mas bem, isso era pouco provável...

Rin está indo para casa, Rin está indo para casa, Rin está indo para casa, Rin está indo...

"_Vivemos em qualquer lugar, enquanto viajamos sem direção,_

_Procurando luz até encontrar...Eu caminho sempre, com você..._

_Agora aqui fundo, nessa densa floresta, certamente despertou o que estava escondido_

_Dentro do meu coração...No Ritmo, do tempo, talvez voarei, mais uma vez..._

_Vivemos em qualquer lugar, enquanto viajamos sem direção,_

_Procurando luz até encontrar...Eu caminho sempre, com você..."_

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: A RETALHADORA

Copyright. All Rights Reserved For Rumiko Takahashi and TELEVIX.

STARRING

INUYASHA SESSHOMARU-SAMA JAKEN –SAMA URASUE-DONO

HIGURASHI KAGOME SHIGAMORI NATSU RIN-CHAN NARAKU


End file.
